I never left
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: HeathxZoey: "He told me you would burn me." I looked away from him. "That he wouldn't let you burn me," yet it felt like I would burn him with the way the fire still danced in my fingers. It was an odd sensation, almost playful.
1. Chapter 1

**I never Left**

**Chapter 1**

My story takes place after page 298 of the Chosen book

3 things happen that happened in the Untamed one

1 Aphrodite comes back, with Darius and has Maleficent

2. Zoey knows about professor Blake dying and the head head priestess being at the school

3. Stark

This is a HeathxZoey fic, but, I am a big fan of plotline, so bet that it'll be in here

**Triple R**

_Review, Request, and Revise_

---

_Pain seared from my stomach to my heart. Was I dying? I wasn't coughing up blood. Could I be having a heart attack? It was like I had been thrust into someone else's nightmare where I was being tortured by invisible knives and unseen hands._

_The searing pain that suddenly spiked through my neck was too much, and everything started to go black around the edges of my vision. I knew I was falling, but the pain was unbearable. There was nothing I could do… I was dying…_

_Strong hands caught and lifted me, and I was vaguely aware that Darius was carrying me._

_Then there was a terrible wrenching inside me. I screamed over and over again. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my living body. Just when I knew I couldn't stand any more, it stopped. As abruptly as the pain had started, it went away, leaving me panting and sweating, but perfectly fine._

"_Wait. Stop. I'm okay," I said_

"_My lady, you have just been in terrible pain and you must be taken to the infirmary," Darius said._

_---_

(now the story is mine)

"I mean it, I'm fine put me down." Darius looked unsure but turned to my friends for an answer

"Take her" Damien said and I felt the harshness in his voice, where was the Damien of ten seconds ago who was holding my hand and telling me that everything would be okay? He seen the hurt look in my eyes because he looked guilty and turned away.

"She's really sick and" Erin started and I knew, even in my disoriented state that her twin would finish it for her.

"she needs help" Shaunee said and I felt tears well up in my eyes, did all of them really hate me that much, didn't they understand why Nefret couldn't know, and that she would get the information about me through them?

"Don't worry my Lady, you're safe with me"

"I guess so"

He turned and started to walk down the corridor and I watched, over his shoulder, all of my friends walk away, they didn't even look back. I looked to Darius,

"You can put me down"

Darius didn't look convinced

"I'm serious I can walk myself"

"It's no trouble for me to carry someone as light as you" I felt my face heat up and looked away,

"I'm fine really"

"you know, it's not too bad for you to rely on someone else, I know you have a big burden, I'm here to help you with that"

How could he know about me burden, about being gifted, though now it just seems like a curse to me, how could he know anything?

"The stress, with your teacher being killed and a public attack on us"

"oh yeah"

Of course he wouldn't know.

"I am here to help, let me know if there's anything you need"

"what's going on here?" I knew that voice and it made me shiver

"why are you out here, the high priestess called everyone into the auditorium?"

"I asked you a question first" I looked into those blue eyes and felt as if I was looking at ice.

"Zoey's not feeling well, I'm taking her to the infirmary"

"Oh really, let me walk with you"

"There is no need, she is safe with me" I looked once again at my boyfriend, is he my ex now? We never officially broke up but, I mean, it's not like he was going to stay with me after that.

"Let me walk with you" Eirk said through clenched teeth and I felt my blood race, did he think I was sleeping with Darius too?

"Erik, you can go to the ceremony" I was surprised at how normal my voice sounded.

"Oh, really, okay then high priestess" He did the traditional vampire salute with his fist over his heart sarcastically and turned walking away

It would've been less painful if he ripped all the flesh off of my undead body.

Darius walked in silence and I realized with slight dismay, that out of all my boyfriends, no one had ever carried me like this, the famous bridal style pose that most girls would go crazy about, and, that Darius had absolutely no trouble carrying me. Then I remembered why he was carrying me and frowned, why had that happened to me? That was way more than normal cramps, and even so, it wasn't even time. I looked at Darius' gorgeous face once last time as everything started to go black.

"He's dead because of you"

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Nefret leaning over me with tears in her eyes. I scoffed, tears, that would mean she had feelings, she once fooled me, I'm glad she didn't anymore, what was it with my motherly figures being evil, all except Grandma.

"who"

"Loren" I felt her words wrap around me in a vice grip, they wouldn't let me go, Loren was dead, Loren Blake, The man I lost my virginity too, the one who broke my imprint with Heath, the man who is the reason that Erik cannot look at me anymore, is dead.

"He's dead" that felt alien enough, I couldn't say Loren, he couldn't be dead…

"Loren's dead because of you, he went to find you, he could tell you were upset, apparently your imprint allows you to do that" I could feel the sneer and was that longing in her voice?

"He went looking for you because of the IMPRINT" She flung her arm out and knocked over a tray of tools that were on the table. I looked at the tools in a daze and back to her.

"_Poor Zoey_, he used you! But he felt bad and went to find you, and now he's dead. He was killed, and it's your fault!" I was furious, I understood the whole _"With great power comes great responsibility thing" _from Spiderman and all that and that I was doing a terrible job, but I was barely seventeen and I wasn't ready for all this, I didn't want to blame Nyx so the easiest thing to do was to take it out on her, the source of my problems, Nefret.

"You're just jealous because I had something with Loren you'll never have, that you never had, something more than just words with a playboy like him. You let him woo me so you could get in my head, and he liked me more than you, I drank from him and imprinted with him, and he died trying to help me, he's never tried to help you."

She shook her head and laughed in a way that reminded me of story books and evil witches, I reached my hand back and felt my phone, I grabbed it in my hand wondering why she put it on the table for me, maybe because she was disorientated about Loren, no, that required a heart.

"Don't worry I had more with him than you'll have with anybody" I laughed and felt something surge from deep inside of me

"Oh, so he let you drink his blood; he wrote you love poems and tracked you down every time someone left you alone?" I could tell by her facial expression that she hadn't told him to do that, and thought maybe Loren wasn't completely using me, it didn't matter, he was… dead

"It was all part of the plan" I bit my lip. I knew that, that Loren didn't really love me, that Nefret had really hurt me, and destroyed most of my life, and she wasn't done yet.

"And it worked like a charm, poor shocked innocent Erik, he played his part perfectly. You caused this, accept it, poor little Zoey, you don't fit in anywhere"

"Loren didn't think so"

I felt her moving to strike me and I ducked and moved towards the door, I spun around to leave and seen the tear stained face of Erik,

"I'm sorry Erik"

I didn't know what I was saying sorry for, cheating on him with Heath, or Loren, having thoughts about Darius, keeping secrets. Oh Goddess I did not disserve him, and now I lost him. Maybe I said sorry because I lost him, or because I didn't feel like getting him back now, or because I was just leaving him without an explanation. All I know is that I was sorry and I had to leave. I turned to go and felt him grab my shoulder. I should've turned into him and cried my heart out; instead I kept walking down the hall, and away from the best thing to ever happen to me.

I walked through the school in a daze, I seen familiar faces and some of the guards but they all moved out of my way and let me pass. I knew five things

Number One: Loren was dead, Number two: Heath's imprint was broken, Number three: Erik hates me, Number four, My friends hate me, Number five: Nefret was just getting started.

My eyes widened, if my imprint, that was short, hurt me that much, how much did our imprint hurt Heath when it broke. How much pain had I caused him, what kind of monster had I turned into?

I closed the door to my room, it was my room now, with my roommate Stevie Rae being officially dead even though me and the "nerd herd" knew differently. I locked the door and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and text Heath

_**How are you?**_

That was stupid, he's in pain and is mad as f-ing hell at me, man I'm in some poopie now,

_How do you think?_

_**I'm sorry**_

Like he's going to believe me, no one else did.

_I know, I felt it all, who was it, that guy_

_**No, it was someone else**_

_Someone else!_

_**Yeah,**_

I felt like such a ho, what I accused Aphrodite of being when I first seen them together, her and my ex-boyfriend Erik.

_Can I see you, I need to talk to you, in person_

_**I know, tomorrow/today is Saturday, I'll meet you at your house, in an hour.**_

_Okay, the back door will be open_

I closed my phone and took a deep breath, I went into my dresser and pulled out black jeans and a pink shirt I originally brought so that I wouldn't be depressed about the color choices of vampires, boy was I wrong. I then fished out my Borg invasion 4D hoodie and threw them all on, I took out a backpack and packed another outfit and looked at Nala sleeping on my bed.

"Sorry Nala, I don't know if I'm coming back." I closed the door behind me silently and walked as quietly as I could down to the barrier. I bit my lip and knew Nefret would know when I left, it didn't matter, I had to leave. I walked through the barriers and noticed that they didn't ripple like when Aphrodite left,

"Thank you Nyx"

I prayed to be one with night and moved silently and swiftly through the town, I crossed familiar blocks and smiled despite myself. Suddenly I found myself in front of Heath's house, none of the lights were on, I did say I would be there in an hour, it must've been 10 minutes, 15 at most. I walked slowly to the back and seen Heath sitting on the picnic table with his hands folded and his head on his hands, I stood there not knowing what to do until I seen him shake his head, he was shaking, and crying. Heath had never cried in as long as I knew him, which was the better part of our lives.

"Oh Heath!" I cried out and ran over to him

"Zoey?" He looked around and his eyes passed right over me until they came back and found mine, he couldn't see me, yet he knew where I was.

"I know you're there…" He whispered and I made myself visible to him. He was still shaking and I pulled him into my arms, I cradled him as if he was a baby, it would've looked funny to anyone else, the tiny Zoey, cradling a 6'1" quarterback, but it felt right, and that's all I cared about.

He pulled back from me way too soon and turned away from me,

"I love you Zoey"

He made it sound like a curse.

"Heath…"

"You broke our Imprint, how"

"I imprinted with somebody else" Here it comes, the accusations, the yelling and pretty soon the tears, I braced myself.

"You were with another human"

"No, a real vampire"

"Oh… do you know how it feels when an imprint is broken"

"Yes"

"_Oh, really, how_?"

"My imprint was broken, when he was… murdered" This is when Heath turned into protective mode

"Someone's killing Vampires? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's a long story"

"tell me" He urged, I new that look, he wasn't going to just let it go

"Loren, he" I bit my lip and decided to come out with it

"He told me stuff and gave me stuff and made me believe I loved him, he made me drink his blood and I-I"

"You had sex with him"

"uh huh" I looked down expecting him to leave me like Erik did, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, God I loved his hugs.

"Don't worry I still love ya Zo"

"what…"

"well. Truthfully, I got drunk at a party one day and did some stupid stuff, which involved having sex with Kalya, though I don't remember anything about it"

I should've been mad, furious, like he should've been, but we both laughed, in each other's arms.

"What's going on with the other guy"

"he's leaving the House of Night, he changed, so he's a full vamp"

"so you're stuck with me"

"I guess so"

Heath and I sat on the picnic table and I told him everything, about Stevie Rae and my friends and how they don't want to talk to me anymore and how I messed my entire life up. He told me about his college search and finally getting accepted into OSU.

I sat with him until the sun started to rise,

"I have to go inside, I can-"

"No Way! You can't be in the sun, that's so cool, in a way"

I looked at him and felt woozy, I hadn't slept in over 16 hours, not counting the 20 minute nap that really didn't help

"I tired,"

"I know, me too, come on, my parents went to go see the family and will be too hung over to move when they wake up later today" I felt him take my hand and lead me upstairs, his house was decorated nicely, but I had seen it all before, but I had never been in his bedroom.

"Heath I…" He looked over to me and his eyes widened

"Z, what's the matter with you" I was just worn, way too worn, too much had happened today.

"I'm just tired"

"okay"

Heath laid me on the bed and took off my shoes, he then reached around my head and took off my earrings and the necklace I had on, he turned and put it on his dresser. Red faced I took off my sweatshirt as he shook his head.

"Boy, this is so not how I thought the first time I had you in my room would be like"

"mmm… shut up" He laughed and took off his shirt, I wanted to reach out and touch him. When you hear 6'1" quarterback you think of a big guy, usually a bit fat with at least one thing wrong with his body, not Heath. Heath had a six pack since we were dating, but now his had pecs and his arms had gotten thicker too.

How did I ever think anyone was hotter than Heath. He took off his jeans and threw them next to his shoes and socks before turning to me and climbing into the bed next to me, but not touching me,

"Night, morning, whatever you call it Z" He turned away from me and I knew he was going to sleep there, I reached out to him and he turned to me,

"What's the matter Z?"

"nothin…" I pulled him closer, well I tugged at him and he moved himself and turned so my back was pressed against his chest, I felt him smile and he kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and held me protectively,

Thank you, Loren

WHAT!

My eyes shot open and Heath nuzzled my head, Why was I thinking of Loren? The asshole used me and dumped me like yesterday's trash and I think of him while lying in Heath's arms. I looked at the wall in front of me and seen a poster of Heath that the school had put on flyers and passed around when they won the championships, I smiled as I realized that Heath, instead of looking at the camera, was looking at me, with my camera, he was too good for me, and unlike Erik, I didn't lose him, at least not yet.

"Love ya Zo"

"I love you too"

And I woke up a virgin with friends, slept with Loren, broke my imprint with Heath, lost all my friends, Lost Erik, ran away and I'm going to sleep with Heath.

Boy, what a day.

Triple R

Chapters might be longer or shorter than this (most likely longer). This is HeathxZoey and if I bash other characters know that I really don't mean to and if you let me know I'll most likely change it,

C ya l8r


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: hello people! Quick update for me, well you, this is chapter two of my HeathxZoey story and I have to say "I don't own the House of Night series" and my last name is not Cast. Tripile R!**

**Chapter Start**

"Heath, Heath" I moaned in pain and need, I needed to escape this, the heat was all too much, his touch was like a fire to my body and I felt like I was going to explode. His eyes opened and he kissed my head.

"Mornin Z"

"move"

"what?"

"Move!" He let me go and I rolled over him and landed crouched on the floor. I was panting and sweating.

"Oh God, Zoey what's wrong"

"The sun"

I felt like I had been laying out in the sun for hours on a hot day when in reality I had about four hours of sleep in a room with open shades. My skin stung with sunburn and my skin was tinged pink

"Ah shit Z I didn't notice." He jumped over his bed and closed the shades and was by my side in an instant.

"I feel sick"

"The sunlight affected you that much"

"I guess so" I felt him help me up and I leaned against him, why was I feeling so bad? I grabbed onto Heath and my knees started to shake.

"Zoey you're scarring me,"

"I'm scarring myself," I stumbled and found myself in the air, Heath was carrying me in his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck. He brought me to a bathroom and ran the sink water; he sat me down on the toilet and started rinsing my face. I leaned into his touch and the cold water did wonders,

"Do you think you're weak because you left the House of Night?"

I hadn't thought about how much leaving the house of night would affect me, if Heath was right then I needed to go back or else I would reject the change and die, I needed to go back, if only Heath could go with me.

"Maybe"

"Oh…"

He finished wiping my face and neck and kissed my forehead, my mark. I looked up to him gratefully and he traced the mark on my face, he went slowly as if memorized by my mark, like Loren…

Why did I keep thinking of Loren, was it because of the imprint, because that was broken, maybe it was leftover, maybe I was just insane. Heath followed the mark down my shoulder and I shuddered

"It matches you Zo, they're beautiful, you're beautiful"

I smiled and moved my hair out of the way feeling his eyes linger on the mark on my shoulder

"Do you want to see it all?"

"Only if you want to show me"

"I do" I turned so that I was straddling the toilet and lifted my shirt over my head, I took it off and threw it to the side.

"Wow" He stood directly behind me and traced the pattern with both hands as I rested my head on the cold porcelain.

"I couldn't imagine something that looked like this"

Heath started to massage my shoulder and I let out a moan, he laughed and moved downwards and back up, I was in heaven.

"You know those two boys you threw in front of the truck"

"Yeah…" I braced myself for the worst; I was a murderer, a horri-

"They're okay, they were critical for a while but they're okay now, in fact due to the blood work they had to take they saved one of their lives." I sighed in relief and he continued his massage

"You have to go back to the House of Night right"

"Yeah"

"Soon right" He kissed the juncture between my shoulder and neck

"Uh huh…" His hands were at my waist

"That sucks"

"Yep"

Heath hit another spot and I let out a low moan

"You're gonna have to stop doing that"

"why" I asked in a blissful stupor

"Why?" I could catch the playfulness in his tone and I opened my eyes slightly feeling much better, I guess Heath had time to learn a lot of other things when he wasn't drinking or getting high.

"this is why" He pressed himself into my back and I felt his hard on through his boxers.

"Oh…" I breathed out and he chuckled lowly.

"See" He turned me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed him and he eagerly returned the kiss, even with our imprint broken I still found Heath's kisses amazing. Erik was a good kisser but he just lacked something, Loren was an amazing kisser and that was because he was a player and much older, however Heath and I have been making out for years and he knew how to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and he grinned against me, but I could feel him tighten his hold as if he was scared that I would disappear.

"I kiss better than those vampire men"

"Yes…" I was scooped up into his arms again and I kissed him as he walked through his house. He threw me on his bed, in the shade thankfully and climbed over me. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to kiss me. He moved down and kissed my neck and down my chest before kissing up my chest and kissing me again. I was putty in his arms, he chuckled and moved to get up. I sat up and caught his lips again,

"God Z stop, I won't be able to hold myself back if you don't" he pulled away from me and walked to the door,

"Um… you gotta get some rest before you go back to school"

"Heath, get over here"

"No, go to sleep"

"Heath…"

"Go to sleep"

"Not without you"

Heath shook his head and walked out of the room, I lay on the bed and waited for him but sleep came for me before I noticed it.

"Zoey, baby wake up"

"huh…"

"Zoey" His lips were on mine and I opened my eyes to see him. He kissed my forehead and I threw my feet over the side of the bed getting up, Heath was in blue jeans but had no shirt on, he had a towel around his neck and his hair was wet.

"Can I uh, take a shower"

"yeah, do it now" I yawned and looked at the clock, 10 PM, I wasted the whole day away.

"hurry up, I'm taking you out tonight" I ran into the shower and hurried to clean and wake myself up.

Heath was wearing a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket when I walked out, he looked at me and hurriedly looked away.

"what's wrong"

"If I look at you now, we're not going out" He said in a voice that made me realize he'd rather stay in and do other _things. _I blushed a deep red and walked into his room. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans with a dark purple shirt that the twins had bought for me from my bag, I frowned as I thought of Erin and Shaunee and Damien and Jack and then Erik. I shook my head and put on the clothes before walking outside, Heath kissed me on the hand and lead me outside.

"You ready"

"I forgot the consealer"

"you don't need it, like I'd want you to cover that up, so you ready"

"Yeah." Just as I stepped outside my phone rang, I picked it up

"Where are you girl?"

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, everyone in the nerd herd is looking for you, oh I'm back by the way"

"I figured, and, I'm out"

"They're worried"  
"Let them worry"

"Ok…"

"bye"

I hung up and looked over to my grinning boyfriend. He opened the door of his truck for me before pulling into the driver's seat and driving off.

"So where are we going?"

"Out"

"Just out?" He grinned

"Just out"

He pulled into a spot we used to come to make out in and reached behind me and pulled out a basket. He jumped out and walked into the meadow, with me on his heels. He stopped and set up the blanket and I sat on it.

"I don't know what you do in school but I don't think that you get to relax too much"

"Nope"

"Well that's what we'll do now"

He took out two sandwiches and gave me one; we sat and ate talking about nothing and everything.

I looked over to him and he looked at me, he looked gorgeous in the moonlight.

"you look pretty in the moonlight" I looked away and he grinned,

"well you look pretty all the time but more so now." I turned to kiss him and he was eager as I was, I pulled back before it got deep, I needed to say something, I needed to tell Heath that I loved him.

I should've told him sooner.

"Heath I-I-I" I was wheezing,

Heath was at my side in that instant, I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly when I tasted something coopery, no, it was my blood. Oh no, I was dying. I had to tell him.

"Heath, I love-" I coughed up blood on his white shirt and he discarded the jacket and shirt holding the shirt to my mouth.

"Z! Why is this happening!?"

"I'm dying"

"Don't you say that!" but I couldn't say anything anymore, I was coughing, I felt like someone was punching me in my gut over and over again like an amateur boxer,

"How can I help, do you need my blood, do I-Zoey speak to me!"

I prayed to Nyx to ease my pain, I knew I was dying, and the feeling sucked. I could see Heath but I couldn't hear anything other than my heartbeat. _You need to drink his blood._ I heard Nyx say it but I didn't believe I could drink any blood with mine coming out of my mouth. Heath next to me was crying. I looked to him

"I-need to-to" I couldn't get whole words out

"To what, go to the house of night? No, To go to the hospital, to uh, drink my blood to-to" I grabbed him and shook my head yes though it hurt my head,

Heath pulled out a razor blade from his pocket, it was already a brown color from his dry blood already there and cut his neck, I coughed and shook, more blood coming out of my mouth and some flowing out of my ears, I felt a tear roll down my face. It wasn't alone, and my vision turned pinkish. The sound dulled out to a throbbing pulse as if I was thrust under water. I wondered if the pulse was mine or his, or ours, if we had both synchronized again,

"Zoey, drink me!" I couldn't move other than the shaking of the coughs.

"Hey, Zo!" I looked at him and coughed again

"Come on" His voice cracked as he ran his hand along the cut and put it on his lips, he kissed me and all that happened was that I coughed again and got my blood all over his face.

"Zoey, I just got you back, you cannot die on me!"

But it was too late, for me, for him, for us… I felt a numbing feeling start at my head and travel down to my toes. I was going to Nyx, I hoped I was not as messed up as I thought. Maybe she wouldn't hate me when I was there; she did give me all of the responsibility of a vampire way too early in my life. I started to shake again and wheeze but all the pain was gone, the entire world was leaving me, no, I was leaving it. Maybe I'd turn into what Stevie Rae did, I hoped so, then I could seen everyone again.

I fell back and would've hit the ground if he didn't catch me and heard a series of gasps, I didn't hear them so much as felt them gently vibrating across my body, it felt so wonderfully numb, Heath said something put I didn't hear him, all I heard was my slowing heart. I didn't hear him speak, I didn't need to

_Zoey, I'm not going to let you die_

I couldn't have read his lips because my vision was all red, and I couldn't hear him because all I heard was the thump of my heart every few seconds and he wasn't in my head because our imprint was broken, but somehow I heard him and I knew he shouted those words, and that we were not alone anymore. He pulled me into his lap and held my head to his neck. I couldn't reach out and lick him, I shook and the red world started to fade to black, so this is what dying was like. At least the pain was gone. At least I died in Heath's arms, Heath's warm arms that were beginning to grow cold, I'm so cold.

I vaguely heard voices and I think they called out my name, but I didn't know and I really didn't care, I'm basically dead, I'm done for, I just hope they don't blame Heath for this.

Heath pulled my head back and opened my mouth, he grabbed my tongue and made me lick his blood. It was as delicious as I remembered, even more so, it seemed the more I tried to leave Heath and the human world behind the more that I needed them. I felt it work on me like a magic potion. It felt like I drank something cold, like how you can feel when it travels to your stomach. The warmness traveled to my stomach and then exploded. My heart sped up and I lurched forward, gasping I felt him press me to his neck again. I licked his blood and it readily flowed out. My sight turned red and I was barely able to hear his sobs and were there other people sobbing? I pressed my lips against him and felt the waves of pleasure and dare I say life flow into me. I pulled back panting and my sight returned to normal with a red tinge in my peripherals but I still couldn't hear too well, it sounded like I was wearing earmuffs, everything was muffled.

"Take more, take whatever you need, just don't do this again"

His voice was so shaken and broken as if he really thought I was dead, I thought I was dead too. He was speaking so low that I only heard him because I was in his lap with my ear by his mouth. I was still breathing heavy but I felt the tingle of his blood spreading throughout my entire body. I relaxed into him and felt him tense before I kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

I felt four hands on my shoulder, pulled back and tuned slowly to see, the twins, Erin and Shaunee there with tears running down their faces. They both were silent and I could feel their sorrow. Behind them Jack was hugging Damien with his face in his chest, who had his arms around the other while looking at me, tears were rolling down his face as well, Aphrodite was behind them and next to her was Darius, neither of them were crying, Darius looked scared and Aphrodite looked like she was a deer in the headlights, catching my gaze she smiled and gained her composure. I then noticed how tight Heath was holding onto me.

"Drink more from me Zoey, take as much as you need, you cannot do this to me again," I noticed he was rambling and I moved to get up only when I did I felt dizzy and couldn't move, my head was killing me. I felt him shake and pressed my lips to his neck, just… a… little… more

I drank the sinfully addicting liquid until I felt I had enough energy to function, I pulled back and seen a pale Heath, you had released me from his hold. I felt incredible guilty and my hands shot up to his face cupping it gently

"I drank too much!"

"No, I'm pale because I thought I was going to lose you…" Heath grabbed me and held me against him and I could feel his tears through my shirt. I held his head gently where it was buried in my chest and looked to my friends that all went to each other for support.

"You scared me, more than I've ever been scared before."

"It wasn't the blood you know" My eyes widened at the voice that I heard. "It was my presence that saved her" I looked to Erik, the superman wannabee and I held Heath tighter.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear and he kissed my stomach repeating my words.

"Why are you all here?"

"be grateful, it was my presence that saved you, since I'm a changed vampire"

"shut up ex-boyfriend, anyway, well I gathered the nerd herd when I knew that you didn't plan on coming back, I figured you forgot that you're stuck until you change, and he came along because, well, he's changed"

"So now you decide you care" I looked to them all and could only remember when they all left me and not the fact that they came back, especially Erik, I forgot that I was the bad guy in this. They all looked away guiltily and Erik seemed to clench his fist tighter

"Hey I never said that" Aphrodite said and smiled towards me.

"I have to go back don't I?" I smiled like a little kid and ran my fingers through Heath's hair,

"Yeah" I nodded and Heath kissed my shoulder

"I'm taking you back"

"No you're not" Erik said and I glared at him as Heath stood up carrying me, I felt too weak to protest and rested my head on his shoulder sheepishly.

"Thanks Heath, guys I'll see you there."

Erik's ice eyes broke before me, and all I could think of was that he hurt me first and then again in front of my friends. He didn't need to do that. It didn't matter that I had slept with Loren , I was tricked and realized my mistake too late, Erik just never gave me a chance.

Heath kneeled and set me down on the blanket as the "nerd heard" got into Darius car, they must've all squeezed in there in order to get here in that, Damien and Jack were the last two to get in and both of them stared at Heath in a way that made me realize how good looking he was again. Heath wiped the blood off my face with the white shirt and I noticed that it was completely ruined.

"Sorry about your shirt"

"Like that's what I cared about" He turned my head to the side and blood flowed out of my ears into the shirt before stopping and he turned me the other way for my other ear. He then reached up and gently wiped the blood off of my eyelids and my forehead, he shook his head slowly tears still rolling down his face.

I was a horrible person/vampire thing, I couldn't disserve any of the things that Nyx has given me, Heath, Erik, the Dark Daughters, Stevie Rae, the twins, Damien, Jack, my elemental powers, nothing. Nyx was too good to me.

Heath turned and picked up his discarded leather jacket and put it on. He was hot, even hotter covered in my blood. I reached out and put my hand on his forearm,

"Thank you Heath," He shook and held my forehead to his, I looked straight into his eyes and seen nothing but guilt, it's not fair, he didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm so sorry Zo, I brought you too far out and I did this." I shook my head and pulled my hands from his forearms. See, Heath was too good for me, at least now he was, maybe I disserved the drinking high footballer, not the OSU bound Heath.

"No you didn't, Please don't cry" I cupped his face with my hands and he nodded but didn't stop crying.

I didn't notice that Erik was there, not ten feet away, crying his heart out as well.

No, I noticed, I just couldn't bring myself to care more about him than Heath.

Heath pulled out of the park and I was glad to note that he wasn't pale anymore, his right hand held onto my left one on the glove compartment and he kept looking at me,

"I cannot lose you Zoey, I'll kill myself"

"Heath I…"

"Don't, it's true, hey, do you think we imprinted again?" I looked at him smiled and laughed. He joined me and his laugh was all the medicine I needed

"You really scared me though, when you started to cry blood"

"I was crying blood?" That made sense, I also had blood coming out of my ears and nose.

"It was scary" He massaged the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I hope we imprinted again, it was sorta cool"

"Yeah, it was"

I didn't want to say it, but I really did hope that I'd imprinted my Heath too, that way he was mine, and in the same respect, I was his.

**Chapter end**

**TDS**: well it's a little longer and I hope you all like it, I have to admit that I'm not a quick or routine updater but I won't give up this story, even if nobody likes it. **Triple R**

**Chapter three preview**

"Nefret had to take down the wall when another high priestess came"

I looked over to Damien and took a bite of my pasta when I was startled by a loud bark.

"Duchess!"

"Stark control your dog"

I looked down at Nala who had just flew into my arms and to the door.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Short chap, not much is going on, anyway I don't own the books otherwise she would've said no to Loren and Erik would've seen that and come to her rescue, and Heath would be gifted by Nyx in some way.

**Chapter Start**

Getting back to the house of night was easier then I thought, we didn't run into any of the sons of Eberous (idk how to spell it) or anything like that, the doors were open and welcoming and it scared me.

The closer we got the more powerful I felt, the reddish tinge in my vision left and I felt instantly more aware of my surroundings. The clock on heath's dashboard said it was 11:30, so I normally would be eating lunch.

"Heath, pull over"

"Sure, Z why" when he pulled over and shut off the truck as I crawled into his lap and took out my eyeliner, it was the same color as my mark.

"Hey what are you doing?" I started to pencil in the mark leaving it empty as to not look too suspicious.

"I'm getting a mark now, that's cool"

"uh huh"

When I was done I put the cap back on and turned to put it back in my bag. Heath grabbed my cheek softly and brought me to face him

"So you're really okay?"

I nodded and he brought his hands down to my hips as he leaned back and sighed in relief.

"Zo, I was so worried"

"I know"

"If you need anything promise you'll call, anything" I smiled and felt tears coming to my eyes, I did not disserve such a wonderful boyfriend. I never would.

"I don't disserve you" Heath grinned widely and looked up at me

"Nope, but I love ya anyway"

"We were driving so slow, how did we beat them all here?"

"Slow? Zo I was way over the speed limit trying to get you here before anything happened, you must've been out of it."

"Yea" I then took in the position we were in and blushed; I rocked my hips and could feel him tense.

"Zoey, you need to get back" Right now I didn't care

"I'm feeling strong enough for now" He grabbed my hips firmly stopping me from moving and I put my arms on his shoulders and my fingers played with his hair.

"Are you sure? We're almost there; I could just drop you off"

I brought my lips down to his as my body melded into his in the seat. I rocked my hips again and his hands cupped my rear. I moaned and he plunged into my mouth.

We've made out before, I wasn't a saint but there was a sense of desperation about this. I almost died, I was very close to dying and I knew the thought scared Heath more than it scared me. I was happy to be alive and honestly I had never felt more alive, and I knew it was all going to end too soon.

I moaned and he let out a groan, I realized he was hard and I just rocked my hips again. He threw his head back and I latched onto his neck, sucking on it to give me a hickey.

"God Zo, if you don't drink from me now" I felt his hands grab my hips firmly and rock my hips into his. I used my finger to cut open his neck and I stopped smelling that blood. The scent quickly filled the area between us and I moaned. I licked it and he moaned as well. The blood came out and I licked it madly as I continued to dry hump him. I felt him get rougher and I licked his wound closed as I kissed him again

"Is that my blood, I taste sorta good" he mumbled into my mouth as I felt him getting desperately faster, but I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying in either. I moaned and threw my head back and he was on my neck, sucking on a spot and marking me his in his own way, almost like the way Nyx marked me hers.

I was in too much bliss to care if anyone saw me now, let Erik see this, let Loren rise from his grave and see me now, I didn't care, all I cared about was Heath. This was bliss, it felt better than making love to Loren did.

"I love ya Z!" He thrust up and pulled me down one last time before slowing down. He kissed my neck softly and ran his fingers across my skin lightly, he trailed butterfly kisses up to my forehead and then down my face before kissing me one last time.

"I love you oo Heath" I kissed him back and then regretfully climbed back into my seat as he started up the truck, I checked his face to be sure he had the mark and as he looked at me my breath caught.

He looked beautiful with that mark, if only he could be a vampire, then all of my problems, well all of my boy troubles would be over.

"You okay Zo"

"Just checking out your mark"

"Does it match me?" He asked as if he was asking an entirely different question, _Do you match me? Does this life match me? Could it?_

"Yes, it looks like it fits you" and it did. It fit him really well. The mark fit him better than it fit me.

--

When we pulled up to the house someone signaled for Heath to stop the truck and he did. The person came around the car and Heath and I rolled down the windows, he took in our marks before speaking,

"Halt who are you?" I rolled my eyes

"I am Zoey Redbird and this is my consort of things Martinez"

"Alright, I recognize you Zoey, you look tired"

"I feel tired; I just want to get some sleep"

"Heh, go rest and feel better priestess."

"Thank you my knight"

Heath pulled up slowly and I realize that he had been staring at me

"What"

"That was really cool, all the stuff you said, and the way he called you a priestess, what was I again"

"A consort"

"Sounds cool enough for me, wow this place is awesome" Heath seemed truly amazed,

"Not even OSU has a campus this big."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's cool and everything but this, this is something else" I laughed at his typical Heath exuberance and he looked over to me in all seriousness.

"It's been awhile since I heard you laugh, I miss the sound." I turned away embarrassed and he just laughed at my expense

"Don't be embarrassed it's just us, it's always been just us, so now where do you live."

I led Heath to my room and let him in to clean up, though I was so embarrassed when I suggested it. He, since he now worked for a construction company, which by the way I didn't see coming, most of those guys do not look like my Heath, carried around an extra set of clothing which happened to come in handy today, because I doubt that he expected this when I told him I was coming over, well I don't know, I'd expect anything with me. As soon as he stepped out of my shower I regretted it. He was still wet but had on blue jeans and was drying his hair with my towel. He knew it was mine too.

My throat went dry and he grabbed the red shirt he had. He flexed seeing me ogling him and did the man boob dance. I have seen it on T.V. but never in person, he flexed and inflexed those muscles and laughed at me as I stared at him.

"Like what you see" He put on the shirt and my brain started to work again.

"It should be illegal" He raised an eyebrow as I walked towards him

"for a man like you" He grinned when I put my hands on his chest and he brought his arms around me. Did I tell you how much I liked his hugs? Well a lot.

"to have a shirt on" I reached up and he reached down for a quick kiss.

He laughed and scooped me in his arms much to my dismay.

"Z, I love you, I really mean it" I turned me head away from him hiding my blush

"I love you too, now put me down, I mean it!" I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, seeing him smirk behind me before turning on the shower. I climbed in and let the hot water rinse the rest of the blood and smell away. The water was actually pink at times and it shocked me and surprised me in a weird way.

"Open up it's us, Zoey"

"and Man candy!"

"Is that me?" I heard Heath ask as I'm pretty sure he pointed to himself though no one was there.

"It's Shaunee and Erin, you can open the door, Man Candy" I added for extra measure and could feel him grin.

"OK!"

When I walked out of the shower it was like there was a party in my room. Heath was lying on my bed, sound asleep and dead to the world. Shaunee and Erin were sitting on the other bed playing games and sneaking glances at him. Jack was in Damien's lap talking about something and Erik was leaning against the door.

"Erik out I need to change" He looked to the other three boys raising an eyebrow

"He's out like a rock and they'll cover their eyes" Erik left closing the door forcefully, it woke Heath up, he looked up to see the twins, and then Jack and Damien before seeing me, winking and falling right back asleep.

I dropped the towel and looked over to everyone else, the twins still conversed and Damien and Jack both covered each others eyes, rolling mine at their innocent childlike behavior I quickly got dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie with black jean shorts.

"Okay open and come in!"

--

I want to say life returned to normal. I really want to say, that's it, my problems are solved and end this story, to not type the next word or think about the next sentence, to pretend that it's alright, but I've never been a good liar and I think that's a good thing. I also want to say Loren came back to life and Erik forgave me, but I can't say that either. My problems with Nefret also did not magically change overnight, I'm not that lucky in any way shape or form.

--

"Zoey what the hell happened"

"We were so scared!"

"I was so worried about you!"

"Ditto twin"

"Guys don't bombard her with irrelevant nonsense"

"What?"

Pulling myself out of the present moment I could tell you that Heath woke up and the guys removed their hands before Erik walked in and now he thinks I gave everyone but him a free show, so he's upset, Jack is super relieved to see me. The twins were just concerned about me and my health and now that I'm okay, they're going to give me hell for being _un-Okay_ in the first place. Aphrodite and Darius, thank goddess, are nowhere to be found and are probably doing the dirty who knows where. Heath is sitting on my bed leaning against the wall and laughing at my expense and Damien is trying to preserve the peace as he normally does.

I rubbed my forehead

"Irrelevant: something that has nothing to do with anything" I tried to define and felt the twins nodding.

"Okay, what's going on here"

"Well, Zoey Nefret got a visit from a higher power"

"As in someone who makes her look like the trash she is"

"thank you twin, that person doesn't want war"

"and made her take down the wall"

"ex-"

"-cactly"

Even for me, that was too much insync in one sentence, Heath was excited

"How do you guys do that"

"Well, Mr. man candy"

"We're twins,"

"Not physically"

"but mentally" They looked to each other and nodded as I rolled my eyes and the boys laughed.

"hold on, Z told me about you but I didn't get names to faces."

"Well I'm Shaunee, you can call me anything" I started to get a little jealous but the way Heath looked at them when they flirted with him was as if he was saying he'd humor them but only had eyes for me, and it made me feel all warm inside, whatever than is supposed to mean.

"I'm Erin, Mr. Man Candy" He laughed as I decided to call him man candy for awhile, at least until it annoyed him.

"Can I call him man candy too?" We all looked to Jack and shared a momentary Aw with each other in my mind

"Uh, I guess so.." Heath was too adorable

"Yay! Okay, my name is Jack"

"I'm Damien"

"I'm Zoey" Heath rolled his eyes and Erik walked over to me and draped an arm over my shoulder. Heath tensed and I looked up to him.

"Erik Night"

"What are you doing?" I practically hissed as Heath's anger flowed through my veins

"What" he reached over and kissed me forehead and I stopped moving

"You said we were over" He shrugged and I knew what that meant

_Yeah, but I'd rather take you back then let him have you._

I shrugged his hand off my shoulders and walked over to Heath feeling relief flood my systems.

"So you're going to your second choice,"

"I seem to remember being her first choice Night" I felt a possessiveness for Heath but I knew I was really feeling his possessiveness over me. I pushed myself into his chest and felt Erik's glare and a sense of protectiveness. I really did not disserve Heath.

Erik walked out of the room and slammed the door, I flinched and Heath wrapped his arms around me, I felt so warm and happy.

"Okay…"

"Wow Man Candy"

"Wait, Man Candy is a vampire?" I turned to Jack confused before realizing I had marked him with makeup before.

"No, just helped me to get in" He chuckled and I felt happy. Everyone said it matched him and he said that he did have to leave. He walked out and I smacked his butt as he turned. He didn't turn back, but the way my skin raced I knew his reaction. It looked like our imprint was back, and stronger than ever.

"So, Zoey, tell us about the mark Mr. Man Candy left on you" I turned to Shaunee and my heart started to beat faster.

"I uh" My phone buzzed once and I went to answer it, it was a text from Heath

_Good Luck =P_

I was going to hurt him

_Love ya Z_

Maybe not.

--

After my embarrassing storytelling escapade I managed to fall asleep quite easily but my dream was unusual, weird, freaky.

_I was in a field when I seen Stevie Rae, except she was normal. Her mark was filled in and she was talking to the twins. All of a sudden a man behind me stood up and shot an arrow towards her. It pierced her and her blood flew everywhere, she smiled and so did he. The ground started to shake and I heard a deep seductive voice that stirred my soul_

_**A-ya**_

**Chapter end**

_**TDS =( **__S_orry, short chapter with like nothing going on, plotlines are swimming around in my head and they keep getting away. I'm going to catch a good one, then, if you all hate this chap I'll rewrite it. Let me know what you think

And they're the sons of_ (what?)_

_Triple R_


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Thank you Thenchick for the review. No, thank you all for your reviews! I got the review while I wasn't doing anything and viola the chapter appeared, so ty and review, it could end up with another chapter!

Oh and thank you leslie grace for agreeing to Beta my story!!!!

**Chapter Start**

I had, for the better part of two hours, been explaining what had been happening to me recently to the nerd herd.

_My Goddess, I'm starting to sound just like Aphrodite. When did I start calling my friends the nerd herd anyway? _

I had told them about everything, not leaving anything out. After all, Neferet already knew that I knew, so I didn't have to worry about that particular issue any more. It felt good to have it all out in the open at last.

**

I was sitting underneath my tree when I felt it. I don't know what it was, but it made my skin shiver and my mouth dry out. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins as I stood and jumped up onto a nearby bench.

"Come out here!" I shouted, letting my voice carry in the night.

Nothing came, but the feeling lingered. It started to intensify, and I hopped off the bench nervously, walking forward. I knew that something was here. I heard the sound of bat wings. I turned around to look behind me and then turned back quickly. I still didn't see anything.

Then I smelt the blood.

Only this blood was foul and made me want to puke. I jerked my head around, trying to identify the source. I heard something awful. It was a high pitched cry; _caw! _I turned instinctively towards the offensive noise only to discover the ugliest creature I had ever seen looking back at me. My hands shot up to my face, trying to block the vision out, and I fell back, a searing hot pain burning up my arm.

I couldn't tell you what it looked like after that. I only remember the blackness. The dark emptiness.

When I opened my eyes again, the feeling was gone. The night above me remained untouched, and the pain in my arm had faded into a dull throb. My chest heaved as I stared up into the sky. I lay there in the grass with closed eyes, panting until I sensed a presence above me.

"All sorts of things seem to happen to you under this tree, don't they?" I looked up to find Erick Night looking back at me in all of his glory, and it almost took my breath away.

"Erik?" I asked, dazed. He knelt and gave me a swift assessment.

"You look alright… What happened?" I didn't answer him, not yet at least. I looked down to my arm. There wasn't anything there.

I probably could've convinced myself that nothing had happened, that it was all just my imagination, but my Goddess-given sixth sense told me otherwise. There was no sense in making Erik worry about my sanity by trying to explain that particular weird phenomena though.

"Nothing. I was just sitting out here."

"I know you well enough to know what "nothing" means Zoey." He stood and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. We started walking back to the dorm. It reminded me of the times when it had been just he and I. Just us. Together.

He turned to me abruptly, his eyes boring into mine with compassion. "I was a jerk Zoey."

I shook my head at him, suddenly feeling guilty, but I couldn't let Erik try to take another one of my screw-ups onto his shoulders. "I cheated on you." I said bluntly, feeling awful.

"Loren had powers of manipulation, not to mention he had it all planned out. But he's dead now." I froze, was rigid. He stopped walking completely, looked me full in the face. "Yes, you heard right. Loren Blake is dead." He tried to say it nicely, but I caught the edge to his words. Then as they registered, I almost fell to my knees.

"Why do you care so much about him?!" The clear jealousy and menace of his harsh voice struck me.

"Because it's my fault! He went looking for me and then my step-dad killed him! I just know!" I turned my face from him, a few tears escaping. Erik grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. He knew I was trying to hide my crying face from him. Why does everyone always know when I'm trying to hide something and then make me face them head on with it anyways?

"You have enough pressure already. You can't blame yourself for everything!" He was still incredibly gorgeous as I returned his gaze through watery eyes. He pulled me in to his chest, trying to hug me, and a certain kind of fervor hung in the air. I didn't wrap my arms around him; I just stood there obtusely. Though I didn't outwardly react, I felt a little better.

The numbness eating away at my heart remained, and guilt pounded against my consciousness.

Heath blamed himself for my almost-death, and that was completely my fault. Loren had actually _died_, and it was just as much my fault. I was certain that my step-dad had killed him. I shook my head without any real reason and took a deep breath, shuddering from it. When I finally glanced up, Erik let go of me, his sympathetic eyes watching my every moment.

I felt the first drop of water land on my forehead. Within what felt like only a moment, it was lightly raining. He tugged at me, trying to get me to follow him inside, but I shook my head and turned away. I chose to look at a tree instead of his heart-breaking orbs that I'd seen so much pain in as of late, most of it my fault as well. And now I'd cause more.

"I need to mourn, alone." I said flatly, emotionlessly.

"Zoey…" He started, softly.

"I'll be fine."

I accepted his silence as his agreement and heard his footsteps fade away.

I felt like the dark sky would consume me if I kept gazing at it. I closed my eyes and my mind in one motion. Heath had once given me a piece of advice I'll always remember in times like these. _Don't think. You think all of the time. Feel, feel the things you take for granted. _Pain meant I was alive.

I couldn't cry though. If I cried, I'd never stop. But I wanted to cry for Loren, for the piece of myself that I'd lost to him, for the love I lost with Erik, for the pain I continually caused Heath. I wanted to give up. I wanted to let Neferet win. I wanted to the ground now and return to the Earth, let the world pass me by.

So I let the rain be my tears. I let the world cry for me. I had to be strong.

I could hear thunder, see lightning behind my closed eyelids.

I knew that Loren never loved me, that what we had was only physical, and for him it was only because of Neferet. That didn't matter to my soul. My heart ached. I had Heath, but I had _lost _Loren, and there was no way to say goodbye to him now. I had let him slip right through my fingers like sand. He was only something I'd thought I could have and hold.

I lifted my hands to the sky with closed eyes, held my palms upwards and smiled in an act that was more symbolic for letting go and starting again than anything else. I thought of my life, of all the betrayal and pain, of everything, and all I could do was smile.

The wind swirled around the school, chilling me to the bone. I stopped thinking and felt, just as I had with Loren, only this time I felt the burden of the world acutely instead of freedom from it all. I felt it all crashing down, and I welcomed it, I welcomed it all. I let my old world crash. My old self and my old life fell out of me, they didn't belong there anymore.

I would be the high priestess I was supposed to be, I would be strong. I will stand, never to fall, never to bow to anything.

The way I stand in the rain now is the way I will stand through all of the fights. The rain washes my past away in a flood; the wind blows my fears away in a storm. I let my elemental powers out, and smiled at the lightness it gave me. Harder the rain beat down, harder the wind whipped about my face and I knew Nyx was cleansing me of my sins, my previous life. A fire warmed my soul and I knew that she approved. The Earth allowed me to take root and fortified me, made me sturdy. I knew then that no matter what, Nyx would help me.

I felt his cool arms around me in an embrace. I felt his heart beat and could see him perfectly although my eyes stayed closed. I turned, my eyes still shut to the world, knowing that if I opened them the image would be broken and I would still feel empty.

_Loren…_

I needed to say goodbye; this was my gift from Nyx. It was my closure. I took a deep breath. He knelt before me, his head bowed and fist across chest in a salute, the salute of a warrior to a high priestess. In that instant I forgave him for everything. He was Loren Blake, Vampire Laureate. He was a wonderful man with the gift of language. I forgot how that language was used to ruin my life, how he'd used it to use me. I forgave him with a type of love I didn't know I possessed, one for life and the simple miracles of it, so to speak. It was Nyx showing me these things.

Before me I saw Loren, a new man to me now. I saw someone loved and respected. I saw a brilliant man who was caring and fiercely competitive and passionate. I saw into his soul as he'd seen into mine while alive. He stood, slowly disappearing from my sight. I let him go like sand through my fingers instead of holding him like I had before. Instead of holding onto the tiny parts I could have, the memories that would've haunted me, I let him go into the wind and water and fire and Earth. I freed him from me and in turn freed myself from him.

I opened my eyes. The wind softened to a breeze and the rain lightened so that I was surrounded by a sweet smelling mist. I smiled and whispered up into the night sky, My voice flowing in the wind to the moon, to my Goddess.

_Thank you Nyx. Thank you for letting me let Loren go._

--

It was light out by the time I entered my room. Nala was on my pillow, too deep asleep even to wake and _mee-ow-uff _at me. I peeled off my soaking clothes and slipped into a pair of sweats before falling into my bed. I pulled my drowsy cat into the crook of my arm, and for once she didn't protest grumpily. I sighed, relaxing and falling asleep against the wall.

--

"There's a Dark Daughters meeting tonight," Erin started.

"Neferet called it, and Shekinah wants to watch." Shaunee finished diligently.

"Oh great. More pressure." I muttered. I put my forehead against the cool wood of the table.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but you need a consort." Damien said hesitantly.

"But Loren's dead!" Jack said unconscious of his slip-up. I flinched.

"Oh! I'm sooooo sorry Zoey!" He squeaked out when he saw my reaction. I shrugged it off and stood, leaving my unfinished tray and untouched brown pop.

"It's okay Jack. I've gotta go talk to Erik." Once I was out of the cafeteria I took a deep breath and steadied myself with the wall. The world stopped spinning just as I saw Erik about to leave. I waved him over.

"I guess this is about tonight." He said quietly.

"Erik…" I wasn't entirely sure how to start.

"I was on my way to find you. I just heard."

"Ditto… Which is why I need your help." I hoped he wouldn't make me spell it out.

"I'll be your consort. That is, if you'll have me." He stepped closer, taking my hand in his and rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I was shocked by the sudden realization of how close we really were.

"You almost died." He said suddenly, darkly. All I could do was nod.

"You were going to leave us. You were going to leave me." He met my eyes and then kissed my hand. I wanted to tell him to stop, that I had Heath, and I wasn't going to let him go. But then I felt that something in my gut telling me not to. I'd done horrible things to Erik; we could talk about _us_ later. Just not now. I looked down guiltily.

His hand pushed my chin up, and he searched my eyes.

"It made me realize how important you are." I could feel my lips tremble and I bit the lower one to make it stop. I looked from his lips and to his eyes.

"I…"

"You have Heath. But Heath will fade, and he will die. We will live for hundreds of years. He's not a vampire, love. You are. I am."

I wanted to kiss him. I forgot how much of a jerk he had been. I was giving him a clean slate. His lips drew closer to me and I froze.

_Heath… Erik… Heath… Erik…_

His cool lips touched my forehead and his hand released mine.

"I will win your heart."

--

His words kept playing over and over in my mind after that, throughout all my classes.

Drama in particular was a double-edged sword for me. I had never really liked it; I had my own problems, and I didn't need to take on the personality of another person with even more problems. At the same time I loved being able to leave my own problems behind. I idly wondered who was going to replace our teacher.

And then my sometimes personal superhero and distraction of the day walked into the room.

Erik Night. Of course he'd be the temporary teacher.

He smiled at me and I knew he was _my _Erik again. The sweet, caring one, not the possessive jerk.

He spoke smoothly and with a commanding humor.

"I'm taking over your class, and I must admit, I don't have anything planned at this point." A few girls giggled and he smiled. I sighed, just as dreamily obsessed with his good looks as them. He continued in his 'professor' voice. "I do, however, want to do some Shakespearian improv. Any suggestions?" He gestured to the person in the row behind me to approach the stage. I didn't hear any groaning, so I suppose that person had raised their hand.

"I want to do _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." A pretty girl walked up. I couldn't remember her name, but I think she was one of the actresses involved in the competition Erik had won.

His calm façade faded into one resembling resignation more than anything else.

"Okay then, pick your cast." He told her. Then I remembered her as one of the applicants for the new Dark Daughters. Lisa, I think.

"Um… Zoey…" I groaned and he smirked. She smiled eagerly at me, clearly in admiration.

"You," She said, nodding towards Erik. I smirked at him now.

"and Marcus." The latter winked at her and she blushed.

Marcus and I got up onto the stage and Lisa directed us.

"Zoey you're Hermia, Professor Night is Demetrius, Marcus is Lysander and I'm, uh, Helena, I guess."

"Do you want to switch?" I asked her politely, figuring she must not like that part. Marcus shook his head at me.

"Too late, you're mine." He grinned playfully, always a flirt, and Erik handed us copies of the book.

"Which scene Lisa?" Erik asked. She picked a random page and we all turned to it. I read the scene nervously, my blood pumping faster. In this scene Demetrius wants to force Hermia to marry him, when she is clearly in love with Lysander. It was so ironic. Two more kids were called up to be Thesues and Egeus. One of them started.

"Take time to pause, and by the next new moon

The Sealing day betwixt my love and me…"

_Demetrius and Erik, men in love with women they can't have… _Erik's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Relent, sweet Hermia..."

He took my hand softly and I looked to Marcus who walked over like a jealous lover.

"…and Lysander." He turned to Marcus with a look of suppressed fury. I knew in my mind that Erik did not see Marcus, but Heath.

"Yield Thy crazed title to my certain right."

Marcus pushed himself between us so that Erik had to let go of my hand

"You have her father's love Demetrius. Let me have Hermia's. Do you marry him." Marcus recited poetically.

The class was silent as I looked over to Will, whose face was contorted in anger. How come I was the only one who couldn't act this class?

"Scornful Lysander, true, he hath my love; and what is mine my love shall render him. And she is mine and all my right of her I do estate unto Demitrius."

I looked back to Erik and played my part well. Marcus walked towards Paul and Erik moved closer to me, took my hand again. We became the center of the play as the others quieted themselves.

"Why choose him?" He demanded.

"I have already chosen him." I stepped back and he followed. Now he stood intimately close, though he did not touch me.

"Am I too late? Have you lost your heart to that mongrel?" Marcus approached me, and I too saw him as Heath in my mind.

"He hath always had my heart."

"As you hath had mine." We all looked to Lisa who had taken Erik's hand.

"I have never loved you." He told her without taking his eyes away from mine.

"As Hermia has never loved you!" She told him. Erik truly looked heartbroken and the other actors snuck off stage in the background, their parts being over.

"No, you are wrong, she has always loved me, she belongs with me! You will not take her away. I have others, many women of beauty after me, but none could ever compare to the fair Hermia!" He shouted back to her.

I almost forgot that we were acting, and that Marcus, not Heath was beside me. I watched them argue until Lisa led me to a different section of the stage for our part.

"You're really good." she whispered into my ear and then she turned back to the crowd, acting her part again. "Why must he give you his love?"

"I wish he didn't." I saw Erik smiling over my shoulder, but all I saw in him was pain, a pain that I had caused him. I could hear some people whisper, but I couldn't quite make out their words.

"His love… it's not my fault he loves me!" I insisted.

"It is! He loves the way you move, act and speak, and the beauty of thou." She retorted.

"Ha! All things I would do without!" I had to remind myself that I was playing Hermia, who had never led Demetrius on, had never broken Lysander's heart. She was only responsible for one heart break, which was not her fault, and regardless, had healed.

Erik cleared his throat, interrupting us, and addressed the class as teacher again.

"I'm afraid we have to end this because time is up, but get Macbeth for next Monday and we'll do a reading of it. Now a big round of applause for our _A Midsummer Night's Dream _cast."

The class cheered as actors and actresses took turns bowing. I did a quick one and then watched my classmates file out. I stayed on the stage and sank to my knees.

I knew Erik was watching me from the shadows. At least this was the last class of the day.

What happened to being strong and starting over?

I wasn't keeping the vow I'd made. I had to be stronger. What kind of high priestess fell at the feet of her problems like a coward?

The dull and rhythmic thuds of his footsteps grew louder as he approached through the aisle. He lifted himself onto the stage, a good five feet up.

"Demetrius could've made Hermia's life easier." He said to me quietly. I choked back a sob.

"Go on Demetrius, find your Helena." I told him weakly.

"Demetrius never wanted to find his Helena." He stated plainly.

"What if Demetrius had many Helenas at his feet?"

"Even then, Demetrius would always love his Hermia."

"She doesn't deserve him."

"He doesn't care, he loves her." He sat beside me, shoulders heaving with deep breaths.

_He should be with someone else, should leave me behind like he tried to do before. He shouldn't stay here next to me. He makes things harder for himself. _

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It would be easier for Demetrius to choose Helena." I said.

"Even if he did not love her? When his heart beats only for Hermia?"

"Even then."

"It would be easier for Hermia" He said sorrowfully, shifting beside me. Now I faced him and his bluer than blue eyes looked so beautiful; he was on the verge of tears. Here I was, hurting him again.

"She doesn't want to hurt Demetrius, but she truly loves Lysander." His eyes darkened with a dangerous power I had seen only in Loren before. It was possessive and fiery and made me shiver.

"And Lysander's love faded until he threw himself at even Helena."

"Lysander broke the spell, Demetrius never did." He shook his head never breaking eye contact with me.

"Hermia abandoned Demetrius's love." Was I abandoning him? Was that how he truly felt?

"She had Lysander…"

"Even when Lysander betrayed her."

"Lysander fell under a spell."

"A spell of _human_ betrayal." I clenched my fists as a tear escaped my eye. _Human_…

"It faded with time."

"Time takes everything away. Especially _human _things." His voice resounded throughout the empty auditorium as if he was delivering an undeniable truth I didn't want to accept, which, in a way, he was. The teardrop rolled down my cheek and fell to the floor.

"Hermia won't lose Lysander!" I scrambled to my feet shakily. He stood as well, much more graceful and quick than I had been. We locked gazes again and nothing else in the world existed. I looked into his blue eyes, unforgiving and cold as ice. My eyes scanned his face, stopping on the now full blue crescent. I looked down, not wanting to see the truth.

"She won't," I felt his arms around me "But you are not she, nor I he"

I wasn't Hermia. In Hermia's life everything worked out for everyone in the end. In the end Lysander stayed with Hermia. In the end Helena and Demetrius were happy. I wasn't Hermia, but was it wrong to hope for a similar ending?

**Chapter End**

**TDS: **Hello! What do you think? I tried to not make it an ErikxZoey chapter but it ended up that way, how was my improv scene? Should I attempt another one?

Review please

If/When you do, tell me what your favorite scene in the story has been so far and maybe, a scene you'd like to see

C ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Wow, three years, three long years. I forgot this story existed, and haven't read any of her books since then. I sort of have to rely on you guys to fill me in if you want me to include anything. I remember saying something about Nyx gifting heath and Zoey dreaming of Kalona, so I'll do that this chap. (Any ideas are really welcomed, truly welcomed)

I'll also have internet and time this summer so if I'm ever going to finish this story it would be now.

I apologize for the wait, and if you're reading this after three years God Bless!

**Chapter start**

He was a man in love, but even he could not deny the beauty of the woman in the haze of his dreams. She flitted in the edge of his vision, long black hair seeming to float around her. He felt power and serenity flowing through him. Who is this? It was not his Zoey, the movements were too graceful, hair too long, markings on her skin was so vibrantly blue that it drew his eye to trace them.

She was coming towards him and he could do nothing but stare.

Her eyes were so bright, yet he could not tell you a color, her hair was black, but in the light looked bluish, her skin was pale white, almost translucent and bright blue markings covered her entire frame. They started with a crescent moon on her forehead and continued down disappearing into her dress and appearing again to finish at her fingers. She was a masterpiece any artist would kill to gaze upon. Her dress was sleeveless and smooth, black, and flowed down to the floor, it floated with her.

He felt as if he was in the presence of a goddess and wondered perhaps, if he was, many this was Zoey's goddess. The place fogged like a cloud, it was the heaven he had always imagined in his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that he was very much alive but he began to worry and wonder just what someone like that could want for him.

"You are not mine," the velvet voice suddenly spoke and he felt loved, so encompassed in joy with that voice. "But you have wormed your way into my plan." She was before him suddenly, and he was breathless at her presence. Her hand reached up and grabbed his chin tilting his head up to meet her eyes.

"She was never supposed to fall for you," she released him, with a sigh. "but she has." The figure gazed into his eyes and he froze.

Blue; green; hazel; brown; black.

"She loves Erik Night. I have made it so that she will never be able to resist him." For the first time Nyx noticed a panic arise in him, eyes narrowing with hints of anger. She knew he would fight for her, but would he fight with her? Could he? What could she gift him with that would guarantee he would be able to?

"How, how could you do that to me?" He spoke, voice hoarse.

One last test and she could free the boy from the agony ripping apart his heart and paining hers.

"Would you like me to make you forget her?" He shook his head, and stepped back from her when she raised her hand to his face. He raised his fists as if to fight her and she smiled. The love and approval he felt shocked him.

"I am not your goddess, but I will become yours now." Her eyes locked onto his and her finger touched his forehead. He felt warmth and shock but couldn't move his head. He was frozen. "You have passed a test and proved yourself worthy." She smiled as her hand then cupped his cheek.

"I am giving you a gift, use it wisely."

.

The bed was not mine, mine was not as soft and did not feel as comfortable if you sat against the headboard. My dress was a stark red that somehow contrasted perfectly with my marks. It was super soft and looked more like bed wear than something I would wear to a ceremony. The silk sheets were black, and the pillow cases were dark silver, my dress splayed against it and I wondered how erotic I would look to Heath now, if Erik would have left me if he ever saw me like this.

**A-ya**

I froze, first from the unfamiliar voice; the sound was not one I remembered. When I started to breathe normally I paused at the way that something was familiar about the way his voice rumbled under my body. The way it caused my heart to skip a beat was alarming. Why didn't I recognize this voice? I turned and wondered where I was, figuring it must be a dream, a mindscape. How else would I feel so safe and warm and...

Loved…

I feel loved here, like there is no complication in the world. My life seems complete.

I looked up at the figure before me at the edge of the bed. He was looking at me hungrily, but with tenderness and familiarity. I might not have remembered him, but he looked at me like he could never forget me. It made me shiver.

"Aya," he spoke, drawing the name out with such longing. I felt my heart jump as if reaching for him. I sat up straighter, leaning closer, my hair tickling me as it fell behind my shoulders. "I cannot speak of how I have longed for the day to hold you again." His hand was rough against my cheek and ever so warm, it made me want to stay silent, but I had to speak.

"I am not Aya." Would he pull away, would the love disappear? He sighed and the hand swept hair behind my ear coming to rest under my chin. Our eyes locked and I felt as if I was on a cloud.

"But you are; you were her once upon a time, and you're back. Once again I intend to make you mine." He was so confident that I was convinced. I must have loved him in another life; I can feel the way his body calls out to mine.

"Why am I here?" It would make sense for him to come find me in the real world if we were reincarnated lovers, and we must be, I can feel his body calling mine. I want to embrace him, yet he is a stranger.

"I want to make you mine."

It clicked; the bed, the clothes, and the soft sheets beneath my bare feet. We were supposed to have sex, but even that word felt too crass, he wanted to make love. I shifted, not entirely comfortable. This was my dream; nothing would happen that I didn't want. Right?

"I have no intention of simply claiming you. I can think of nothing more offensive to do to you my love."

His hand trailed over my shoulder, fingers trailing along my skin until he reached my hand.

"I know you can feel it my love, even though you, in this life, do not know me yet, you can feel my power, my love." I felt it; it hummed over my skin, tickling my nerves, massaging my flesh. It was making me hot, and not in the way a glass of water would fix.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, voice gentle and afraid of the answer.

"I want a moment of peace and serenity, the fragile delicate thing I had been denied when I had you last. Here I have your body, and I can do with it what I wish, even in dreams I can control you."

"You don't want that." I said as he edged closer, his lips brushing against my hand before releasing it, settling on the side of my outstretched legs. He smiled, the action making him deviously handsome.

"No, I want **Aya**" he purred out face coming closer to mine. I let out a deep breath. "The sweet thoughts and words that make up my darling, it matters not what body she resides in, you reside in. I want you, your thoughts and your soul in a moment of peace. In a moment of pure pleasure, and that I cannot take from you. You must let me give it to you."

Pleasure is what spiked through my body as his hand gingerly rose to my upper thigh. I sighed out, placing my hand on his shoulder. Should I pull him in or push him away? He felt like the only thing that mattered, the only thing that could ever matter. What could feel better than the small bliss I felt sitting with him talking? What could be better than the unconditional way he carried affection for me? No, for her, for **Aya.**

I am Aya

"Do you want me to lie?" I asked timidly. "To pretend I am her?"

"No, that is not what I require. You are her, a different time and body, but you are her. I wish to be with you." He kissed my ear, and the pleasure that coursed through me had me pulling closer so that I was almost in his lap.

"Not as a man and his Aya, but as two lovers. Two people lost completely in each other." He kissed my neck and I could feel his teeth there. I leaned into him and he scraped me. He didn't draw blood. He licked a trail back to my ear. What would he say next? I was sure I would unravel with his next words.

"I want you to give yourself to me freely" I nodded. "Not because I controlled you, not because you have to, but because you want to."

There was nothing I wanted more.

His hand rose to my hip, over my dress as the other slid a strap over my shoulder. He kissed it before returning to my ear. He pulled bar before saying anything.

"In return for your gift to me, I can give you something back." I searched his eyes, inches in front of mine. I wanted his kiss more than anything, what else could he have to offer?

"I can give you freedom, freedom from the struggle of everyday life, freedom from the pain of star-crossed love, a goddess that only pains you, freedom from responsibility and duties that only stress and never reward. I can give you freedom from it all."

"What do you want from me?" I whispered as I undid the knot in his robe. He didn't move but let my shaky fingers work. My lips moved closer and he didn't move his away. Why couldn't I muster up the courage to kiss him?

"I can ease your pain and sadness and regret." I knew he could, the pure pleasure from his words was enough to drive me insane, what would he be able to do if I let him have me? I grabbed his neck and rubbed my hand up and down it, trying to gather the courage to pull him forward. He did not fight me, he smiled. He smiled at me as if I was the only thing that could ever make him happy.

"The freedom to be truly happy and blissful and in love with no consequence,"

I pulled him to me now, but I hesitated before our lips touched. I could feel the pounding of my heart in every part of my body. I could feel his hot hands resting on my body, patiently waiting for me. I could feel his breath on my lips and I couldn't break my eyes from his lips long enough to truly admired the way he looked at me. So, so close. His lips moved, and touched mine, and it was a strain to listen to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Reject Nyx," he whispered and I shivered. He pulled me flush against him and I was in his lap, legs on either side of him and mouths an inch apart. I could feel every part of him against every part of me.

"Reject her and free yourself from her." His voice smoothed over my skin and I almost said yes. I almost let his sensuality overcome his words.

Reject Nyx?

Never.

"No." I pushed against him for the first time and I flew from his body and towards the floor, but he caught me in his arms, bridal style. His eyes so sad that I almost took the words back. Uh oh. Not good. Not good at all.

"While she has you, we cannot have each other."

He disappeared.

When I opened my eyes in my bed I felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out from me. I couldn't control my breaths. My hand flew over my heart and I could feel the rapid beats. I could feel the fingers caressing my skin and his sadness as if it was my own.

How could Nyx keep me from someone so wonderful?

Someone who completed me so much?

I shook my head. Think straight. Come on. You can do it. _He was heartbroken_. I shook my head again absentmindedly stroking my cat, I couldn't sleep again.

I didn't know if I'd have the strength to say no again.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I read the series when it first came out, or at least the third and fourth book came out when I read them. I feel I am more mature now and evaluating it Zoey is a semi-poor character. I didn't want to continue writing without re-familiarizing myself with the characters and everything that seemed so cool before doesn't anymore.

Stark, Night, Blake, Heath, and Kolana all struck over one girl? Little crazy, no? And she never really rejects them all. Zoey seems very immature, I understand she is a teenager, but she is also a high priestess. Her side characters are almost developed, (or were at the point I stopped reading)

I'm not trying to criticize the series (maybe a little) I'm just trying to worm around for a plot. So I'm going to try and let Zoey grow. She will be maturing and disserving of all her powers. Also, Nefret is supposed to be the antagonist, so I will make her one.

**Chapter** **Start**

They say growing pains are normal. The transition was supposed to be part of the threshold of life, the great chasm between a child and an adult. Many different things can cause them but it's different from each person. This is how it happened to me,

"You're acting like a spoiled bitch." I looked over to Aphrodite and felt anger. How dare she tell me I was spoiled. She was the one who dropped to her knees to give Erik a blowjob to try to keep him, ha, the boy loves me more than he did her and I never-

Wow, that really is a bitchy thought.

She flung her hair over her shoulder as her gaze trailed over the others in the cafeteria and our friends that were still in the line to get food. She made sure they wouldn't be here in time to hear what she had to say.

"Break up with Erik yet?" I sighed.

"I tried but he-"

"How about Heath?"

"I'm imprinted with him."

"Very well. That's two boyfriends, what about Loren?"

"He's dead." I said lowly and her eyes turned cold.

"And you seem heartbroken. You slept with him, no? And have a number of other boys at your beck and call."

"I never wanted any of it."

"You enjoyed the attention. Let's be honest, who wouldn't. You have almost everything with the attitude of _why me, I'm trying to be a normal gir_l', like you are the one who struggles through everyday life."

_Freedom from the struggle of everyday life_

Jealous. She's just jealous.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, but we have problems with _her_" Nefret, she didn't have to say it "and you're going to lead us with your _gifted_ self" I could hear the venom in her voice. Why wouldn't there be, if anyone disserved all the powers it was her. She had changed so much for Nyx, saved Stevie Ray, chose the light. She changed for Nyx and as a result was rejected. What did I do? She sighed.

"We are risking things we can't even conceive, and I can't have you worrying about a number of boys, or why me or its too much responsibility."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Nyx chose you for whatever reason she has, so at least act like they are a gift and not a burden, remember that you have a responsibility and act worthy of those powers."

_Grow up._

She was telling me to grow up. I watched her leave as the others filled in around me. I couldn't pay attention to them. Aphrodite's words echoed in my head and I wanted to blame her for the pain I felt, but it was entirely my fault. Every word she spoke was true.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, a weird warmth over my hand.

_**Aya**_

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. That make a fourth soul I couldn't say no too. Had any boy said he was competing over four girls I would label him a man whore, so I had to label myself a whore. Mistakes were mistakes, if I changed I could leave everything in the past, but I needed to change.

I could start with Erik and end what I should have ended a long time ago.

…

He looked at me happily, and I knew why. I built his hopes up. It was my fault.

"What's going on between us?" A slow smile spread across his face as he raised it to touch my cheek. I grabbed his wrist before he could. I took a step back. Be strong. Those baby blue eyes were not the only pair in my life. In fact, they were the pair I need to let go of. He frowned as he placed his hand back at his side

"I don't know, I love you-"

"Stop." I whispered, but I don't know if it was to him or myself. He shook his head.

"I can't just stop."

"You need to." I responded. "I am a high priestess, and they are supposed to be mature, so I will need to mature, and I can't do this. Human or not, if he'll die before my midlife crisis so be it, but I choose Heath. You're going to have to let me go."

"I can't be around you and not have you, not have a chance to win you back."

And for some reason I felt that there was something deep inside of me telling me never to let him go.

"Then leave," I said softly looking into his filled in mark. "You're talented, and any school would kill to have you. You can find someone without the drama, someone who can love you back. I can't."

So maybe this deep rooted feeling was love, maybe it wasn't, but the point was it paled in comparison for whatever feelings I had for Heath so I had to let go.

_Freedom from the pain of star-crossed love_

"Zoey…" he uttered as I turned and I turned back to him.

"I cheated on you, doesn't that hurt you enough to let go? I lied to you about Heath, kept you in the dark for so long." It was all true, so terribly true. "You should hate me."

"I should." He agreed, reaching for me, I moved my hand away but he caught it "but damn it, there is something inside that yearns for you in ways I can't begin to describe. I was angry, but I forgave you and only wanted you by my side."

"I can't do that," He moved to speak but I lifted my hand out of his and in front of his face. "and you already know that."

I left him there. I walked away from him again. I only hope that he won't follow. I prayed to Nyx that it would get easier but the voice that had been flitting around my head told me she wouldn't help.

_A goddess that only pains you, freedom from responsibility and duties that only stress and never reward_

Wouldn't freedom from it be backing away, being cowardly? I wrapped my arms around myself and sank against the wall. I could only imagine the pain Erik was in, I could only imagine how lonely Heath felt without me and all I could think of was my life. I felt hallow without them. This can't be the way it ends.

I wish I could breathe normally again.

I wish I didn't feel the hot tears on my face. My insides twisted at the thought of never seeing Erik again. What's wrong with me? I chose Heath. He makes me happy. Even Heath seems like he could never fill the void Erik left.

_I can ease your pain and sadness and regret._

Help me breathe again, I prayed, help me do the right thing. I was being offered a way out from it all by rejecting the one who gave me these responsibilities. The next voice in my head wasn't his but hers.

"_Nyx chose you for whatever reason she has, so at least act like they are a gift and not a burden, remember that you have a responsibility and act worthy of those powers."_

They were a gift. I closed my eyes. Fire, come help me, warm me and give me the power to fight. Give me the strength to go on and do what Nyx knows I can. I could feel it start at my heart and spread, as if I had sipped hot chocolate on a cold day. I can do it. Nyx chose me for reason. I was human-ish, I could be tempted, but I needed to remember Nyx. I needed to resist it. At the end of the day I still have a responsibility. I didn't call the wind to me but I felt it push me to my feet. I felt like I was caught in a tide.

I ran, letting the water inside me lead me like a boat in the water. Halls flew by and I stopped where I realized where it was leading me. I walked, slower to the door.

Courage_._

Fight.

It's not too late.

I knocked.

"Come in." Nefret responded.

.

"It was suspended until tomorrow night. But three consorts in a week." She began, "No other priestess has gone through them so fast." She stood and walked over to me. "Shekinah would not be pleased." She waved her hand as if dismissing the thought "With you or me, so when he made his request to transfer I denied him."

She wasn't trying to be sweet anymore, she knew I knew.

"What could possibly be more entertaining to watch him fight for you?" You're evil. "What could please me more than watching you tear yourself apart? You do get around quickly so I suspect it won't be long before he finds you in someone else's bed." Bitch! "I wouldn't worry, he'll realize he doesn't love you soon enough."

"Well then I guess I'm done here." I turned away and took a step towards the door. Don't cry. Please don't cry.

"Oh, another thing, you seem to be failing all your classes. I'm going to have someone assigned to watch you at all times, to make sure you are studying." I turned to her and she stepped towards me so that I had to look up into the soulless eyes. "As your mentor I need to give you your best chance to succeed you know."

She had managed to sabotage my grades; I didn't even know we were being graded! She'd be spying on me all the time now. This is not good. She stepped forward, evil intent clear on her face and I stepped back, I wasn't in her office anymore.

"Get a good night's sleep, you'll need it." She slammed the door in my face.

_I can give you freedom from it all._

Oh Nyx, hear my prayer and help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi:** so what do you think She did to Heath? Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter start:**

My dress was golden, low cut and flowing. There were puffs of fabric on my shoulder and my hair was done up in a bun that was perfectly messy. The shoes on my feet had a small heel and a rounded toe, also gold. There were jewels along my neckline which was low but not revealing and I felt as if I was missing gloves. The long types of gloves that would look great wrapped around a teacup with my pinky out.

The walls were tall and white, columns of stone held the palace up and the carpet beneath my feet was red. I could not help but draw further, and further, chandeliers dangles from the ceiling, tall gothic windows let in the moonlight so I could see. Red drapes covered the top and a golden rope hanging down from it. But that didn't answer the question of where.

"I knew you would come to me again."

There he was.

"You gave me quite a scare you know, disappearing like that." The gentleness in his voice felt warm and calm.

"Where are we?" was the only thing I could think of asking.

"You're safe." Was his response, soft and gentle, it was all he could care about, me.

"In this stone cage?"

That what it was, she was beautiful, in this dress, these shoes. She felt beautiful under his gaze; his eyes took her in as if he would never see her again and yet, as if he would see her all the time. But she couldn't get out or away.

"A cage?" he turned and gestured with his hands, "a palace." I could feel a smile. He felt I belonged in a palace. "It is your dream Aya." He stopped, back towards me, and I watched the muscles dance across his back, easily visible under his white cotton shirt. It was tucked into blue dress pants which tucked into white socks.

"So I could change it, if I wish."

"No." He shrugged, "but we could leave, or you could leave" he turned back to me. "If you wish."

I should. I didn't.

I walked closer, the dress wide and perfect, my heels making the softest of clinks and he was entranced. I've never felt more beautiful as I did there, under the gaze of a man I knew nothing of. I only knew that he loved me.

And oh, what a wonderful thing to know.

"Will I see you every night?"

"Dare I say you sound hopeful?" I don't know, but he did. "Come here, my Beauty."

I did.

His hand covered the entire side of my face; both of them could completely entrap my head. Yet, I couldn't help but smile. He caressed my side while looking down at me. He was so tall, so masculine; still his touch was gentle against my skin, his thumbs were rough.

Heath's hands were rough from his job. He would always touch me gently before he touched me roughly. But this, this was always light, even as he moved down from my face and my neck. I could feel the warmth rush to my face as he moved the fabric from my left shoulder and placed a gentle kiss there. I shivered and he chuckled. I felt his mirth as if we were imprinted. He trailed his fingers gently down my arm until our fingers intertwined.

"Come Aya, show me the palace of your dreams,"

I showed the palace of my dreams to the man of my dreams.

.

_I have made it so that she will never be able to resist him_

He jolted forward, ran a hand through his hair. He was panting and sweating, but it was a cold sweat. He was too hot, yet too cold. His sweaty chest heaved in the night, moonlight making him glow surreally. His eyes were now red, and they glowed in the night. He tossed his cover aside and stepped off the bed. He could see everything in his room from the moonlight.

_I am not your goddess, __but I will become yours now_

His head jerked, left. Right. He panted crossing his arms over his bare chest the skin tightening and loosening as if it no longer belonged there. His blonde hair was wild. His teeth clattering as he shook.

**No. He is mine.**

Eyes closed in pain, open in shock. His nails dug into his flesh as he shook. The floor met him. His knees stung as his blood burned. It raced through his veins, tiny needles stabbing him from the inside. His toes clenched against the wood of the floor.

**You cannot have him.**

Black.

Limply, he fell. There was no scream despite the fact that he felt it trying to force itself out since he woke, not sure which pain was worse. He didn't move after he fell.

The moon set.

The sun rose and as it reigned over the sky, black and red marks sprung from Heaths arms.

.

She shivered and he wrapped an arm around her.

_I _shivered and he wrapped an arm around _me._

It was an odd feeling, being treated like a princess. I never wanted to leave here, or his side, again.

Pain. I dropped to my knees.

A scream ripped from my throat.

Heath. Heath is in pain. He must be. I let out another wail as I heard him growl. My arms cradles over my stomach and my marks burned. He roared.

He cursed my Goddess. He cursed whatever creature had to cause me pain, dared to cause me pain.

"Do it now." He dropped to his knees in front of me. I looked up at him and he wiped tears from my face. I shook. He held me together.

"Reject Nyx now and the pain will stop. I promise, oh I promise." His arms around me and they squeezed.

reject Nyx

Reject Nyx.

Heath. Is she why he's in pain? How could she?

"Please Aya, don't let her hurt us anymore."

Agony ripped from my throat and I knew what I had to do.

Rejecting Nyx would stop the pain and sever my imprint. Heath would be in pain, we would be alone. He would get over it, over me, and I would be free to be with the man of my dreams. There would be no more bond between Heath and I, I would be free of my responsibilities, and everyone in the House of Night. He was here, he would catch me.

"Reject Nyx, Aya, please." He begged me. On his knees. Flashbacks. Erik. Heath.

I pushed away. It was hard, but I pushed away. Heath was fresh in my mind. His pain. I screamed for him. My dream.

Me, I'm in control.

Door. I need a door.

"Aya, NO!"

Me. I needed to be there for Heath. I raised my hands and there was a large wooden door. I ran. Golden shoe left behind. I kicked the second off. I used both hands to shove the door.

No! It wouldn't move. Suddenly there was a body behind me. I looked up to see his hand higher than mine on the door, his face heartbroken, resigned. He pushed and the door gave way. I stumbled and hit the floor.

The pain didn't fade, even as I opened my eyes to the start of a sunset. I coughed and the man at the end of my bed reached over to help me up.

Servant of Neferet? Hide the pain. Zoey, be strong.

"You were screaming." He said, as if it was an excuse to come into my room.

"Who are you?" I hissed out and he looked down,

"Neferet sent me to keep an eye on you, she said you weren't doing so well in classes and was having trouble." He didn't go on, he didn't need to.

"Just a really bad dream." That itself could be too much information but it was the only thing I could think of.

"You can go now."

"Actually, she said I wasn't allowed to leave you alone…" he trailed off. Neferet does not get to dictate my life. I tried to walk past and he stepped in front of me. "Sorry."

I prayed to Nyx for this to be easy, and I wasn't surprised when it wasn't.

Heath had tried to teach me how to wrestle once. It didn't work. I didn't even find it sexy to wrestle with him, I always ended up hurt. He tried to tell me I needed to know how to defend myself if the need arose. I still didn't want to wrestle with him, instead I asked him if he had a surefire way to hurt someone enough to get away.

I jammed my palm into the bottom of his nose and he cursed. Nala hissed and ran towards him, she didn't do much but trip him before running down the hall. It didn't matter, that was all I needed. I needed to see Heath, now.

I felt resolve.

I felt strength.

I tried to send him courage as I ran down the hall trying to get out before the early risers got up for food.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Well, this chapter was unexpected, for me at least. I've figured out what im doing with Heath and I hope it's so unique (how it happens) that you will all love it.

**Chapter Start:**

"Zoey, where are you going?"

Damn it! There she stood, two large men next to her. I wasn't going to be able to get out. No, I had to get out. I am a high priestess, blessed and chosen by Nyx, she couldn't stop me.

_Help me Nyx. Please. I need to make sure he's okay. _

I ran, blindly. I dodged one man before the other tripped me. I let the wind push me too my feet. I let the Earth steady myself and commanded the water to attack. I was strong. Fierce. I felt it inside, it was working.

Then I fell into the mud.

Well that hurt. I was angry now. I rolled over to see her over me, her arms still raised from her strike. She backed away as I jumped up, but my feet never touched the ground. My arms were restrained, and her two giant, oversized goons held me up. Did they know who I was? I kicked and thrashed my legs out, but they didn't stop. I fought until I could barely move.

_Nyx…_

"Listen to me, little _priestess_." She stepped closer, but not close enough to be in kicking range. Just a little closer… I have to leave, I have to get out. "She's still here and she wants to see you, so I can't let you leave."

She was right. What would I tell Shekinah? I slumped, and they let me drop down into the mud. My knees stung slightly, but I just felt wet and gross. I was no high priestess now. I wasn't Blessed or Chosen. I stayed sunk on my knees. I was alone and no one was going to help me.

"Take her to class." Erik. "Make sure she stays in them and escort her to the ceremony tonight. Use whatever excuse you need."

I only watched the insects move and the mud stain my clothes, she spoke more but I ignored her. I focused on the wetness, the cold and filth. Heath was going to be hurt, and I wasn't going to be able to do a thing, neither could Nyx.

She left me alone after all this time.

I felt them grab me by the shoulders to drag me away. I didn't protest.

What good would it be?

…

He went on and on about something. I couldn't focus. Neferet's guards were here, morning stalker was two seats away and thing one and two were conveniently by the doors. I wasn't getting out.

I placed my hand over my heart. It throbbed. Every once in a while it seared and each time I felt Heath getting farther and farther away. Was he dying? Did this have to do with the man of my dreams?

I shook my head. Focus.

Swirly symbols were on the board. I blinked a few times, each seeming longer than the last.

I wasn't getting out.

The board seemed to be blurry. I yawned

"You seem to be in pain my dear."

I opened my eyes. I was being cradled into his chest, His big arms holding me as if I weighed nothing. I snuggled in deeper. He chuckled. We walked for an eternity before he slowed. I opened my eyes and peered up at him.

"You left me." His voice was pained. "For that other boy." I stiffened.

"He was in pain," I love him "I had to try and help him."

Try. Because I couldn't.

"And now? You abandon the boy for me?" He had the nerve to smile.

"No." I said firmly. What would even make him think that? "Put me down."

He did. I was in a blue blouse and navy pencil skirt, my shoes were black heels. He was in a black suit with a blue button up. Shiny shoes. We were in some type of office.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know if you are real or fake, you could just be from my imagination." He could. He really could. "but I will never choose you over Heath."

"So you say!" He was angry; I felt my body heat up. "So you say now, night." I took a step back. "but you will love me, Kalona, and me alone," He seemed to deflate. "He will burn you."

"No." My heart already was on fire "Just get out of my dreams."

"Aya…"

"NO!" I screamed. Glass shattered. "You could never understand." Wind blew. "GET OUT!"

And he was gone.

The presence had vanished, perhaps a part of me as well.

Didn't matter.

I had Heath to focus on.

…

My eyes opened as he dismissed class. I had four shadows as I walked to my room. Neferet came to wish me luck (tell me to behave) and disappeared soon after. I couldn't focus. How was I supposed to carry on with the ceremony?

"You can-"

"The hell I can't you big oaf, now move out of the way before I move you!"

Silence. I moved from my bed to hear a grunt.

"Ha! That's what you-you too? That's what I thought."

The door swung open and Aphrodite walked into my room as if she owned it. She marched over to what used to be Stevie Raes spot and sat.

"I wish I was just here for a social visit." The visions must be back then. Nyx has come back to her. At least she is helping one of us. Heath… I shook my head. Tonight.

"Tell me"

"It was a weird one," I said nothing, just leaned back onto my bed. "Weirder than normal. A boy in red and a girl covered in moonlight." She paused and then smiled. "they danced beautifully, like lovers or angels" a frown, and her skin paled "before he lit on fire." She shook and I got up, marched over and held her still. "He burned her." Burned. That's what Kalona said. "her flesh melted and she wailed. It wasn't you." I was shaking, she held me still now, her face close to mine, as if that would make the message clearer "but someone…"

We stood for seconds, minutes, hours. Close, holding each other, trying to be the rock the other was missing.

I could never say she wasn't my best friend, despite it all.

"Let's go ladies." Morning stalker said as he popped his head in, he saw us and his eyes widened. I used wind to shut the door in his face and turned to my closet releasing her and snapping us both into action.

"Help me pick out what to wear"

"Of course, wouldn't want you looking like a slob for _Shekinah._"

…

I wish I could save you

I danced lightly, the dress she picked was black, no sleeves, it wrapped over my shoulders and flared out at the waist but reached a few inches under my knees when resting. I spun, calling the wind selfishly to make the skirt rise higher.

I wish I wasn't stuck here.

I smiled brightly extending my hands to them, the blue marks filling me with joy and grief, the audience saw only one. My fingers spread, the blue polish on my nails catching the light before I turned again extending a foot lowly and reaching a hand towards it.

Dancing like a clown, in a ceremony for the goddess who won't even help me.

The music didn't fill me the same way anymore, it moved my body as if always had, a light tune that kept me light on my feet, a dark undertone that kept me mysterious; strong cords that made me powerful. It was all still there, but I wasn't.

But even more than that.

The candles all lit at once and the lights were dimmed. My friends in the audience clapped lightly, not a single one noticing how off kilter I was. I gave them my back and came face to face with Erik. I say nothing and neither does he, his face is exactly like mine, masked into a perfect serene expression and I know he knows. We're Marked, but not beautifully.

I wish you were still in my head.

I floated to one side of the stage, the crowd in silent awe, smiling so naturally and fake-ly that I felt as if my body was no longer under my control, as if I could float away and nothing would change.

What happened to our imprint?

The music started to wind down and my motions slowed, elegance flowed off of me as if it wasn't me anymore, I glowed gently, and suddenly I wasn't me. In that moment I couldn't control myself, I was empty, and my dance was of an elegant pain, a lost love never to be recovered. A loneliness kept over centuries. It wasn't me, it was Her. Nyx. Just as soon as I had her I lost her. I gained my body back and landed in a gentle position on the floor, dress panned around me in a full moon.

Have you left me?

Even a full moon was only half of her.

**TDS**: What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**TheDarkestShinobi: **So many new updates dearie!You all should enjoy these chapters and review! Oh yes reviews fuel me like food, besides, I want to keep going while this are fresh, fresh as can be. Ideas are welcome, and I may have also forgotten how to write character is haven't recently since I haven't read/written about them in years, so any help there would be lovely.

Happy Halloween!

**Chapter start**

Thing one and two are arguing, I can hear them from here, something about a basketball game, which is odd, because the season ended a while ago. Morning stalker is in the bathroom or at least he was, I didn't check. My friends aren't trying to bother me, which could be a good thing. Aphrodite knows, so she snuck into my room and into my bed.

Me?

I'm all but ten steps from the edge of school.

"Not this again."

I grit my teeth. I prepared a venomous remark, I did, but the only think that came out of my mouth was a yelp. My hands flew up to my face. She punched me! It throbbed like hell but I just looked at her. This would bruise; everyone would see it and know what she did.

"_Shekinah_ is not here anymore." She spat and I felt a cold hand grip my heart. I ran, but she was faster, after cutting me off she went to punch me again, but I blocked it. I thrust my palm up aiming to hit her nose but she spun me by catching that arm. She twisted it and I let out some sort of pained sound I would never admit to.

"Where are you going?" She paused and smiled. I didn't answer. Evil little-"to see that boy." It wasn't a question. I struggled. She let go of me, took a step back and kicked me in the back. I heard it crack a few times and landed belly first on the grass. I rolled. I stood. Guess this biddy wants a fight then.

I tried, but she was ready for each hit and was quick to dish her own back. My face was on fire, my lungs burned and my stomach felt as if it just wanted to let me heave forever. I wasn't going to cry. I got one good hit in her side and at least that will bruise, I hope. She beat me. Literally.

The world became shaky as I landed again, and I grabbed at the grass to keep me steady. It didn't work. She stopped her assault and whistled and my delicate head exploded. Thankfully, not literally. I groaned and my voice sounded odd. My mouth tasted funny.

It wasn't my blood.

Nope.

Thing one and two were back. Were they watching the whole time? How could they still be on Neferet's side?

This time I was shoved onto a bed, in a nice quiet padded cell.

A sound proof cell.

"You can scream all you want, in fact I'd prefer it, but no one will hear you."

No one did.

…

Heath,

Answer me,

Please.

I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm hungry, and thirsty.

Really thirsty.

Heath…

I'm scared.

…

Heath?

I still can't feel you.

I'm so thirsty; I think she intends to let me die here.

Why aren't you in my head anymore?

…

The wall was soft against my back, and my head lolled as if my neck was putty. Moving hurt and everything just made me hungry or thirsty, or both. Sleep was no help, I would dream of a black night on a barren wasteland. It was cold and dark, and I was alone.

Just like I was here.

Heath was gone, Kalona was gone.

Nyx was gone.

Maybe it was just me that was gone.

Could be.

…

I want ice cream,

Heath? Can you buy me some ice cream?

Oh right, you can't hear me anymore.

Or feel me, not in a creepy way but feeling-wise.

…

The ceiling was whiter than usual, and my head felt like floating. My stomach was still empty and I still didn't have company. I can't tell if I'm sleeping or not. But I really want some cold iced tea right about now.

My stomach really hurts where she kicked me, breathing feels weird too.

…

Can anyone hear me?

If Heath isn't in my head who is?

Am I really all alone here?

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die alone.

…

This has to be a dream. I can get up and walk, everything around me isn't white and padded. I'm also in jeans and sneakers and a leather jacket. My hair was in a single ponytail, bobbing up and down as I moved. I can't do this anymore.

Suddenly there was a place in my dream. No light, no darkness, but I could tell it was the end. I needed this all to end. Escape.

Ha!

This is great.

I ran, ran as fast as I could to it.

I'm going to kill myself in dreamland. Will I wake up? Let's find out!

A cliff. A cliff makes sense, a threshold of life that I could choose to jump off of. I balanced on the edge. I wouldn't feel anything anymore. At this point it sounds great. Let's go to a far off land for a new adventure. Maybe they'll have cold iced tea. Oh! Maybe they have ice cream! I could feel something pulling me in, like wind. I let my hair whip around. I'm not going to fall. No, no. I'm going to jump.

Ready,

Set

But wait…

Doesn't anybody want me here anymore?

"Heath!" I shouted as I turned away from the edge. "HEATH!" No response.

"ERIK!"

"APHRODITE!"

I jerked my head back in surprise. Totally alone. No matter, that will be all over soon. But still, no one… Who else if not them? I turned back and let my toes hang off. I was going to lean forward and as my body went horizontal I would push off. The wind was fierce. I felt free, yet… no. No thoughts for now, just freedom. Flying!

Loren. Would I see him again?

Only time will tell, and gravity, if it exist here. On my tippity toes! And lean…. I started to fall, a smile working its way onto my face. A jolt of something ran through my blood and escaped my lips as a whisper.

"Kalona."

Suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. His hands grabbed my waist and then suddenly there was no cliff and water before my eyes, just muscled chest. Just pressure from the tightest hug I'd ever received.

"Oh my sweet precious Aya, don't leave me, never ever scare me like that." He went on and on, rambling, and I could do nothing but laugh.

Oh back and forth. I rocked. I laughed.

It would be him.

The giggles and roaring laughter could not be contained.

**TDS: **Help! Pick one, its important. If you review nothing else, just pick a name!

Nyota

Cira

Astra

Misae

Kira

Meher


	10. Chapter 10

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Short Chapter, but they are coming out so quickly that I don't feel bad. This was done the same as the one before, I was just waiting for name responses to be honest.

OKAY! I am thinking of starting a tumblr for . You guys can ask questions, I can post thoughts and updates and maybe even trivia. There is always a lot more to my stories than I can write. I can do some scenes that might work and get feedback. Anyway, there is a poll on my page asking about it. Please answer it! And enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter start:**

_**I shouldn't do this, but he has left me no choice. Zoey cannot be allowed to choose wrong, she'll burn, burn like I did, and then the world will be in peril. I believe in free will, it has been gifted to me too, but this one time…**_

_**Unless… I made her want him. I shall make her need him**_.

.

It was bright, so very bright.

Heath covered his eyes until he could stand it, until the bright light didn't spot his vision. His skin felt warm, almost hot and uncomfortable, but not. He felt an energy unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He could conquer the world!

A man with light white hair and dark skin stood in front of him. He was even taller than Heath, the tallest person he'd ever seen. His body was wide and strong, thick and muscled. He looked worn and used, but at the same time youthful. _Immortal_. He looked a little darker than the bronze that decorated the third place football trophy Heath won a few years ago.

He glowed, not in the way that Nyx did when he met her but light like the sun behind a cloud. Only one thing came to Heath's mind. If Nyx was a goddess, he could only be one thing.

"God?" He chuckled.

"A god, not the one you had in mind, I am Kira."

A pause, the both of them were silent, almost awkwardly so. Kira waved his hand around and a small, tiny book seemed to be forms from the wisps of air disturbed by his hand. He made a shooing motion and the book floated to Heath. Heath took it hesitantly, although curious, he didn't even look at the cover as he held it.

"Some things are easier to understand by oneself." Kira said.

"Why?" He took a breath, "Why am I here?"

"I have chosen you,"

Nyx _and_ Kira?

"Nyx chooses many children, _**too**_ many children. She ignores them when they need her as a result of it. Even now, your night hurts in solitude" he shifted "In mostly solitude while she is elsewhere."

"My night?"

"Zoey."

Silence.

"I have taken you from Nyx before she could complete her hold." He pointed to Heath's arm, where black and red markings formed a sun on his bicep. It looked like no more than a tattoo. It wouldn't single him out the way Zoey's moon isolated her from them all. No one would know he had been marked.

Marked by the sun god?

"You are my only so far, and I do not know what I will do to you, but you will protect her and you will not turn your back on her. I will not let you lose her to the Earth." His voice was bitter, pained. Experience most likely, he used to speak of Zoey like that before he got her back. No, he never planned on leaving her. Still, Kira had said mostly alone.

"Who's with her?" Erik? His blood boiled. His skin hurt again.

"Kalona. You will learn of him, his _kind_ soon. He will tempt her from you if you are not careful."

Kalona. He did not know him but he already hated him. How dare he try to take Zoey from him

"Already, she is losing herself."

Heath felt consumed by his anger, so consumed that Kira watched and fueled the fire with more words, all of them truth. He needed to know what would happen when Heath absorbed all of the energy he had given him. Nyx's children had power when they were the calmness she embodied, so naturally his would be strong with their energy. What power had he given the man? Heath roared out in pain, no, anger.

He changed.

Fingers grew closer and hard, sharp. Arms distorted, knees bent the other way. He grew bigger and hairy; a snout instead of a nose. Kira's eyebrows shot up and Heath growled out lowly as his paws scratched on the ground. Heath, a wolf with red eyes, looked straight at the god. He was the size of a horse and he could only imagine Zoey on his back wielding the elements. They would be a perfect duo.

_Like they were._

"I guess that's what happens."

He continued to growl and snorted. Kira walked closer to him and put his hand on Heath's head and watched him transform back. Heath's red eyes were wide with fear, not fear of his god, but of himself.

"You can control it, I'll help you. We'll work through this."

They would.

Kira may have lost Nyx.

But Heath wouldn't lose Zoey.

…

"I don't know this place."

I really don't. We've walked forever, shifting clothes and styles, backgrounds and houses. He's asked me questions that I've tried to answer. I've done the same to him

_Yes I remember here, I had my Jr. Prom here, want to dance?_

_**Oh Aya, here is when I first laid eyes on you, it hasn't changed a bit**_

_I sprained my wrist here as a kid. I wonder if I can do the monkey bars now._

We walked through the memories of my lives, our lives, hand in hand, together. Unlike before, when we walked all the lives we could have shared, here we walked the lives we already had.

"Neither do I, a place for future memories." Somehow I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me," I said softly. My current outfit was white and flowing. Like a ghost. He was in black pants and a green cotton shirt. I looked up at him and he lifted me up like a doll, like a princess.

He fell backwards and I was on top of him. I giggled. He kissed my ear.

"Here my love, is where I first…" He paused before rolling.

I was hyper aware now, his leg in between mine, his head above mine. His chest pressed against my breast. One hand on my hip, the other next to my head. I gulped.

"This is the very same place I first made you mine." Voice low, seductive, guttural. I arched up, his leg giving me needed friction. He moved closer, mending out bodies together. "and I should very much like to make you mine again."

I let out a wanton sigh.

"You know what you need to do," he whispered into my ear. I had to reject Nyx. "Please Aya, you know what you deny us both. I need your love, and you need mine." I wouldn't deny it anymore.

But could I deny Her?

In this very spot. He made me his.

In this very spot….

He had caressed me. His giant arms made me feel tiny, but my body was long and thick. There were many curves for him to grab, and he held them all. I was a fully formed woman then, made for him and only him. My hair a very dark brown and shiny, curled thickly, he enjoyed running his fingers through it; he was so gentle with me.

He and I became one, one with each other, one with the Earth.

He moved inside me, he was my first and only in that body. Our lips mended perfectly, our bodies fit like puzzle pieces, each move sent me higher and higher and lit me on fire, and he let his lust and love known. I was so full. I was full of him, of love. Nothing could compete with this, except the thing building in my body. At the peak, life was bliss and perfect, I never wanted the moment to end. I wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

In an instant, the perfect instant, we were frozen.

Our bodies wrapped around each other, interlocked with each other. My hand was on his back, the other in his hair. My leg around his waist, the other held up by his hand. It held me in place. My hair splayed out beneath me. Our bodies spoke of love for even the darkest hearts, of lust of sculptured bodies, of a chance to be greater than your purpose. We weren't. His purpose was to destroy, and mine was to stop him. We fell in love and in lust.

Here, in this very spot, lifetimes ago, I took him into me and we became one. Why fight what I was made to do, who I was made to love? I wouldn't. He wouldn't. That moment is one people wished to last forever, or at least centuries, millenniums, as long as possible, so that they did not have to come down from that peak. In that moment, I wished that it would last.

It did.

**TDS:** Very soon, the story of Kira and Nyx, I thnk. Excited? Don't forget to vote on the tumblr poll!


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I always have too much going on in my story that I feel the reader needs to know to stay in the first person. I tried, I really did, but I work best in the third. I'll keep things with Zoey in the first, but I will shift into third a bit, like I have in previous chapters.

A few days ago I read Burned and Tempted. I will pretend I have not.

Also, I need someone to talk to, if Leslie Grace is still around, this is my formal invitation to have you back on the team. I need someone to bounce ideas off of, some aspects of the story would be spoiled, yes, but you'd have a say in where the story goes if I'm at a crossroads.

Prime example, I have a steamy scene in my head, and I'm not entirely sure who to give it to. Another example, I have a 'passage' that Kira gave Heath, should I put it in or make it a separate story and post a link here?

I need someone to throw ideas at, otherwise I'm just throwing them and I might not pick them up. Send me a message!

Also, go to my page and vote for the Tumblr idea

**Chapter Start**

"Stay with me."

I turned to him, my white ghostly gown swaying with me. He looked back down at me, smiled, and looked away.

"I will speak only truth now, so no matter what you know this." I nodded. "I want only two things. One, the world, I want to rule the world, take it back to the older ways. Two," he paused before looking straight at me, turning his body so that we were face to face, chest to chest, heart to heart. "I want something even more valuable than the world."

"I want you, Zoey."

Zoey, not Aya.

"I want you by my side forever."

How could I say no? If I banished him again, I'd go back to being hungry thirsty beat and alone. Erik left. Heath left. Kalona was still here.

"Nyx…" was the only thing I could whisper. I could not abandon her, even if she had appeared to abandon me. She came to me when I danced, she had to still be looking out for me in some way. I couldn't turn my back on her and her gifts like Neferet did. Kalona dropped to his knees.

"I know what she means to you, and rejecting her is the only way for us to truly, truly be together, but for now I shall be content to hear you vow to stay with me."

"Forever?" I asked, voice still shaky. He smiled in response and I frowned.

"I don't know about forever," I started with a smile "but I will stay, here, with you."

He kissed me and everything was not quite right, but not wrong.

.

His eyes open so abruptly he feels like he was falling. He needed to get to Zoey, now. He rolled off the bed, stumbling as he did so. Like a puppy on new limbs, he hit the wall before righting himself, soon after running into another wall because he couldn't stop on time. He bounded down the flight of stairs in a leap, but had no time to be shocked. He kept sprinting, as if the ball were firmly tucked away and he had a lane, only this time, there was much more at stake than a game.

He felt his body trying to morph under him, but he won't let it. A man running blindly might draw attention, but a wolf would cause panic. He didn't know if the power to stop the wolf came from him or Kira, but he didn't have time to think. He leaped over a gate and saw the school.

Faster. Faster still.

He charged right in, and as he crossed a line he felt something come undone, like he'd just destroyed a giant spider web.

Someone was running towards him, arms waving about wildly. She was a blonde and that's all he cared to note. He stalked forward, no longer running but growling. He had to gain control again before he burst. She comes up to him and moves to do something, but before he's made a conscious decision to move, he has her pinned to the wall with one hand.

"Let go of me you walking blood bank!" He doesn't respond. Can't respond. He can't think. He growls again. What happened to the control he had running over here? She struggled against him and he could feel parts of his body straining, starting to change.

"I'm Aphrodite, Zoey's friend." Heath tilted his head. "She's been missing for three days, you have to help me find her." His hand released, she dropped to the floor and he turned away from her, and right into Darius' fist.

Thankfully the hit allowed him to reel in control of his body. He lay on the floor for a few seconds, just breathing. "Although I should have hit you harder, I did not hit you hard enough to justify your recovery time."

"He's a human." She said as if in his defense while wrapping her hand in Darius', way too proud to ever admit he scared her.

"No." Heath responded as he stood, "Not human, not anymore." She wanted to ask but he didn't let her. "I can smell my Night, you will help me find her."

"duh," she said, feeling like smacking Heath in the back of the head, but she got the feeling it wasn't Heath she was talking too, not entirely.

It seems just like a flash sometimes, her visions.

She stumbles into Darius arms.

Stevie Rae comes to mind, Earth, so much dirt and layers of rock. She can hear Zoey screaming as the rocks fall, trying to claw out. Then there is a man, someone else, someone new and he makes her think off only darkness. He's climbing through the rock beneath her and she gets the feeling he'll never let her out.

Her eyes sting, she closes them and tells Darius to carry her. He does without a peep and she tells Heath that Zoey is underground, and a prisoner and they are running out of time.

.

Neferet grabs her head and screams in pain as her barrier is shattered. No one comes in for her, and after a moment, she notices she is on the floor and her covers are too. Her head is cloudy, but one thing is sure, something here had the power to shatter her shield and she could not let it go unpunished, and uninhibited. She needed to regain control.

She stood, using a hand against the wall and one on her head to steady herself. She took a few deep breaths and realizes what this is all about. She almost lets out a growl at the absurdness. Zoey Redbird. It would always have something to do with Zoey Redbird. She storms away from the bed and towards the door when the haze she just shook off comes back and sends her body crashing to the floor and her into darkness.

.

Her twin suddenly seems to be drowned out by this heat.

Shaunee almost is suffocated by the heat of someone else and is immediately curious. She wasn't the be all end all of fire, but no one had been able to touch her like that. Her fire was feeding off of someone else's fire, someone else's energy. Her nature is stirring, and nothing she does can calm it. Her twin touches her and relief flows into her like an ocean's wave. But the heat is still there, lingering. Shaunee doesn't know if it's a threat, but she knows it's interesting enough to investigate.

Her twin agrees.

.

The Grand Canyon.

I have hiking boots on, and I'm sure Kalona does too. We've been walking for hours, but I don't have a single ache. He's got lunch in a basket, but we can't stop yet. We're heading straight towards the peak and we aren't going to stop a second before.

"What was life like, I mean what did you do before…" I waved my hand around. He laughed .

"Before?"

"Before me." Well, before Aya

"Nothing I'm proud of." He said clearly not wanting to talk about it, but I had to know. Something inside couldn't let it lie. I had to know the truth, all of it. "I was a high priest, once upon a time,"

"Priest?"

"Yes, I'm the reason they are no others." He paused and I waited. "The world was changing, history became legend, legend became myth, and we were all but forgotten, the first children of the night."

A child of the night? He had no mark.

"I wanted to bring us back into the light, and the only way we can do that is to take it back. People do not willing hand over power once they have it. The world should be restored."

"You don't bear Nyx's mark." And what about that whole power crazy thing you just said!?

"No. We had other, less subtle gifts." He spread his large black wings before folding them behind his back. "they used to be white, before I lost her favor."

"How did you do that?"

He paused.

He didn't want to tell me, which made it terrible. I tried to remember what my grandmother said about him but I couldn't. He was an evil being; this must be what got him there. I took deep breaths as he stared off and suddenly I had to know. Nothing could be worse than speculation.

"Tell me."

"Our highest priestess was one who devoted her entire life to Nyx and therefore could never be with a man." Okay, so he seduced her? No. That wouldn't make him evil. Unless…

"You raped her!"

"Yes." No lie, no evasion. I sank to my knees. He reached for me and I flinched. "Don't touch me." I said firmly, and he listened. His story wasn't over though, was it? I looked up at him and he tried to smile, but my look told him better. "What else happened?"

"The next priestess took her spot, and I was cursed."

Oh goddess. I did not want to know. No. Stop now. I don't need to hear this.

"I made sure none of them could have the spot." I was sick. The splatter made me jump, but not as much as the gut wrenching in my stomach. I felt an arm around me and thrashed.

"Let me go you monster!" he didn't "stop it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Now!" I screamed, I cried. When he placed me down I curled up and refused to talk to him. Monster. He was a rapist. He stole their most precious thing from them, their virtue for Nyx. He was evil, he was a monster. He tried to steal me from Nyx. I almost let him.

And there was a part of me, Aya or not, that loved him still.

"I need to be alone."

And then I was.

.

Heath stopped when he felt her.

Whoever she was, she was running towards him, and the energy humming through his body spiked. He let out a loud growl and Aphrodite groaned. Darius chuckled.

"Can we chill with this whole animal thing? It's getting old." She had no idea, he thought, but he waited. It would only be another few seconds now.

"Shaunee? Erin?" The two bounded to them, but Heath and Shaunee paused as they looked at each other.

"It's you," She almost touched him, but something held her back. Erin bounded by the two of them, using her hand to push Heath out of her way to ask Aphrodite if she was okay

"We need to find Zoey now." Heath said, sounding like himself again. He swore her touch calmed him, and the other, the one who didn't touch him… would she excite him? Later. Zoey now.

"She's somewhere in here."

"Under." Aphrodite said, trying to shift unsuccessfully and all of them entered the building.

.

"We can't get it open." Shaunee wailed as she slumped. Heath was trying to get excited again, but he couldn't. He looked over to the girls, and saw Darius and Aphrodite wasting their energy. He tilted his head.

"Shaunee, come here, everyone else take a step back."

As she drew closer he felt something stirring again between them. He reached out her hand.

"What?"

"Touch me." She shot him a look that asked if he was crazy and her twin matched the expression, but neither said a word. "Think of fire and touch me." Her dark warm hand grabbed his wrist and he exploded in front of them all.

He was the wolf. The wolf would save Zoey. He could hear them screaming and yelling, he could hear it very well now that he was a giant wolf but he paid them no mind. The smell of her was ever stronger now, his night, his Zoey, his girl. He used all of his strength and the door began to give. They were murmuring now.

The steel screamed before breaking and the girl slumped against the wall made his heart wrench. He picked her up by her shirt with his mouth, and refused to let anyone have her, but he did let Daruis rearrange her on his back.

At last he had Zoey back. No matter what, it would all be okay now.

**TDS:** so that tumblr poll on my page, and my companionship, and thoughts on the chapter? See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I'm BAACKKK. I haven't been here in a while and I totally forgot where this story was going, but I made a promise to myself today to write some chapters for my unfinished stories and here I am!

Please review! Feedback and Motivation are proportional

**Start**

_ZOEY-Zoey drink_

_Open your eyes_

_What are you doing? You gotta wake up_

_Zoey-Love _

_You gotta get up_

_Open- Eyes-Now_

I heard distant voices, all in the background and a loud whistle over everything. I was very tired, but I wasn't even up yet. I couldn't be awake, no. It all felt foggy and muddled and I can't-can't. Something. They're still shouting, and I only hear it over the whistle sometimes. There's something. I can't. Oh I'm so hungry, and thirsty.

"Open your eyes" This voice is clear and crisp and Kalona's. The room I'm in is not my own, but it does belong to a student.

There is still a buzz. I see Heath, oh my beautiful talented Heath. Oh I really do love him. He cares about me so much. I think I'm smiling, because he pauses in his motions to smile at me. He resumes quickly. He's fretting over me and suddenly there is red and he smells delicious.

_Gotta drink Zo, co-co-come on!_

And he's jumping across my vision. Unless there were three heath's in existence. He is delicious as he drips on my lips, and I lick them but don't do much else. I can feel my heart thudding now and my throat burns in a good way.

My stomach is warming now, but all too quickly is cold again.

"Drink." I hear his voice again and only then to I raise my head to attach my lips to his neck. My head was a lot heavier than I thought. "Drink." The voice repeats and a moan rips from me as I take in more of the liquid heaven. I can feel it like an explosion. Suddenly I'm warm and happy and alive. I feel his arms around me and wrap mine around him. Oh my heath, he's home. The tone seems to fade and the world becomes clear again. I take more and more. The world was righting itself and I could feel his heartbeat on my tongue. We were both alive and well.

This was good. I should stop now. I did one long final suck.

"Drink him dry."

And then I couldn't stop.

I didn't stop until my back hit the mattress. Aphrodite was on top of me, pinning me down. She was shouting something, but I couldn't hear her. Fog, it was all a fog. No. Give me Heath. He made it all right again. The world righted itself with a loud slap and it took a moment for the pain to settle in and for me to realize I'd been slapped. I panted, breathing in fresh air for the first time in what felt like forever.

I blinked maybe 20 times before I had bearings. Aphrodite had gotten off of me 12 blinks ago. I sat up. Whoa. Must've been too quick, I'm dizzy again. Heath is pale, but he's gaining color quickly and the cut already seems to be gone. I narrowed my eyes as my head came forward trying to see better. That's really weird. The cut is gone.

Heath comes back to me and I notice Darius and Shaunee are here too. Erin walks in with some food which I am more than happy to take from her.

"Zoey." I look up, food still hanging from my mouth. Darius doesn't mention it "In your own words, what happened to you." I tensed and Heath's fingers started rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I took a deep breath as I placed the food back on the plate.

I told them about trying to escape and my gaurds. I told them about the fight with Neferet, about being beat and dragged away. I cried as I went on, but I couldn't stop. I told them about feeling insane and lonely in the room. My imprint was gone. Heath was holding me tighter but I didn't care because something had been done to break it and I hadn't done a thing. Later. All time for that later. I told them about Kalona.

I told them too much about Kalona.

It was word vomit, as mean girls would say, just pouring out of me one I opened the gate. I cried and I sobbed and I confessed.

"He's evil." I looked up into Aphrodite's eyes hoping she would be able to make me feel better. She drew her head back from me.

"You love him." She didn't ask and I didn't answer. Did I? Aya did, that part of me that was her did, but did I. I felt Heath's arm loosen and my heart sunk, but we were for later. My head shook before I knew it, and I let my fingers play with themselves.

"I don't." And it was a relief to realize that. Aya had been stronger than I was in the land of my dreams, but out here I knew what I wanted. It felt like bags of sand had been lifted off my chest.

"There is a part of me, Kalona says it is Aya, that desires him, as I am her reincarnation." I confessed. "but I don't."

My head started to hurt so I clenched it in my hands. "It feels like I'm being split in two." And that was the God's to honest truth. "I've told him to leave so many times, but she tells him to stay and I-" I stopped suddenly because my heart was in my toes. Something was very, very wrong. The pain vanished as I looked up to Heath.

The fire in me swirled around my fingertips in an odd way. Heath watched me watch him, but he didn't say a word. Nothing seemed different. He shifted and I saw a red and black tattoo on his arm. He rubbed it.

"There is another." I searched his eyes for a meaning. "Nyx has gifted you," he continued "and I have been gifted by the sun god, Kita." I let out a gasp.

"That broke our imprint." He nodded looking down and I swallowed a bit before rubbing my neck. "He told me you would burn me." I looked away from him. "That he wouldn't let you burn me," yet it felt like I would burn him with the way the fire still danced in my fingers. It was an odd sensation, almost playful.

"Kira told me Kalona would try to take you from me." That was true; it was so true and Kalona came so close that I had to wonder if he was right about Heath.

"Zo, I would never-" The rest of his thoughts are cut off as he grabs my arm and turns into a big gray wolf with bright red eyes.

…

"What are you doing here?" Kira gazed down to her from his spot. The smile on his face would brighten the world if Nyx weren't between them. He came to her level quickly as energetic as she remembered him. It should bring her anger, not fondness.

"I'm always here!" His face softened a bit. "You came to me."

"Yes. It's planned, I keep to my schedules." She frowned slightly.

"Speaking of all your plans, you have rules." His voice was reprimanding at best. She winced. "I thought you never interfered with free will."

"It's my choice." She defended calmly. She could already see him calming, his bouncing stilled. At the same time, she was feeling a bit riled. "I couldn't let her choose the sun and get burned."

Their eyes locked. The air around them charged. Her long flowing black dress began to rise in the wind. Her hair seemed to come alive. He stood completely still.

"Night needs her sun." He said as calmly as he could, but it still echoed and his eyes fell to her body before coming back, pausing at her lips and meeting her eyes.

"No. She doesn't." Instead of fighting with her, his words were no match for hers; he grabbed her fingers softly with his. He was a man of action.

It was as if she hadn't been living all these years. His warmth flooded her and brought a rosy color to her cheeks. Her chest caved as if she couldn't breathe before and her eyes opened wider. Her hand was so warm in his and her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She should've taken her hand back, snatched it away, but the feeling was something she missed. The warmth. The love.

The life.

She could remember what got her in trouble all those years ago and why she willingly ran blindly into it.

"You've always needed me." He spoke, and his voice sounded deeper when he wasn't shouting. His eyes relaxed and every tension left him. "Your very energy is a reflection of mine." The fingers trailed up her pale arm to her elbow before tenderly wrapping around it. "Your people need the blood of mine to survive." She placed her hand against his dark chest and stared at them. She had so many reasons why this was a bad idea but the feel of him against her was bliss.

"She made you from me, to be my other half." Her hand straightened putting distance between them. He let go of her and felt the wind pushing him back. Still, she didn't remove her hand from his chest.

"Don't act like your better than me." Her voice was low and he shook his head.

"I'm not."

"I am peace." The wind died down. "I am serenity. I offer control."

"I could never deny that." He could stand still with her for eons right now, when it was impossible to focus without her. It felt like the years just became clear, and he walked about in a hurried daze.

"Even that boy, the one you took from me needs my girl to control what you gave him."

"You've always controlled me."

She could very easily think of a time she hadn't.

**End** Review!


End file.
